Liaison
by Hyou-kun
Summary: Takes place after the Arrancar arc in the manga. A relationship that was created during the 'war' is destroyed. [Ichigo x Hollow Ichigo] Rated for large amount of cursing, mild lemon, character deathangst, and live dissection. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

_Note 1_: No idea why I did this pairing. It probably had something to do with me going doujinshi hunting... Well, this is obviously a crack pairing; showing I've got too much free time.

_Note 2_: This takes place after the Arrancar arc in the manga.

_Disclaimer_: Yeah, I don't own Bleach or its characters...wish I did, but I don't.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Liaison**

- - - - -

**-:Chapter 1:-**

- - - - - - - - - -

It was around eight o'clock when Ichigo's hollow alarm went off. He looked over at from his respective spot on the bed. At that point, Rukia decided it was a good time to burst through his door.   
"Ichigo! Get up, there's a hollow!"

He looked over at her, and decided it best not to argue. Ichigo knew that there were more than 5 shinigami in his city that could deal with it, since he wasn't in the mood. His relaxing was once again interrupted by a hollow, and he accepted that.

"Right, I know."

Ichigo picked up his shinigami badge from his desk, and pressed it against his chest. His body fell on the floor, with his shinigami form standing, waiting for Rukia to do the same. Rukia took the badge from Ichigo's limp hand, and repeated Ichigo's act of freeing the soul from the body. Her gigai falls into Ichigo's desk chair, and her standing ready as well.

"C'mon Rukia!"

"I'm coming, dammit. Who's the one who was trying to ignore the alarm just now, anyway!"

"Tch. Just hurry up."

Rukia jumped out the window and landed next to Ichigo. They ran off in the direction of the hollow.  
By the time they got there, there were two bleeding female bodies on the cement, just outside of the mall. Rukia ran toward the two injured girls, while Ichigo brought out his sword and faced the hollow.

"Well, well. Two shinigami. Trying to save the girls, eh? Don't bother, I've already eaten their souls. Now it looks like I get to eat yours!"

The hollow jumped at Ichigo, who jumped out of the way. However, the hollow didn't stop, it was going for Rukia. Ichigo, flash stepped in time, and put himself and his sword inbetween the hollow and Rukia.

"Idiot! Ichigo, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings!" Rukia yelled, irritated at Ichigo for having the hollow go after her and the two girls she was trying to heal. "There is still one with her soul still intact, so be careful!"

"Shut up. I know."

Ichigo pushed the hollow away from their tiny group. He then started to summon reiatsu to his hand, and he pulled it across his face, bringing out his hollow mask.

"What's with that mask, shinigami?" questioned the hollow, voicing some surprise.

"Why do you need to know?" asked Ichigo, as he pulled his mask off to the side, so his face was visible, as well as his now black and gold eyes. "Besides, can't you tell?"

Before Ichigo could finish his last question, the hollow was charging. Ichigo, charged when he was finished talking, and cut off the hollow's left arm. A long, bone chilling howl was released, which caused Ichigo and Rukia to cringe for a minute. In that window of weakness, the hollow vanished, and reappeared infront of Rukia. Ichigo was the first to notice.

"Rukia!"

She turned around to see Ichigo standing infront of her, with part of his body in the hollow's mouth. Ichigo raised his arm, and stabbed its throat with Zangetsu. This caused the hollow to rip its mouth out of Ichigo, leaving large parts of Ichigo's right arm bleeding, badly. He fell to his knees, dropped Zangetsu, and held onto his shoulder. There was a large puddle of blood appearing around Ichigo, and his left arm fell off his right shoulder. He had lost enough blood (and flesh), so that he couldn't do much with his body, due to shock. The hollow noticed his dulled state, and attacked again. This time, Ichigo's right arm darted forward and stopped the hollow's jaws from advancing.

"I-Ichigo!" stammered Rukia, shocked at Ichigo's sudden speed increase and how he didn't back down in his injured position.

"Sorry, Ichigo ain't here." His voice was 'syrupy' compared to his usual rough voice. It also held a tone that Rukia recognized, since her older brother explained to her how Ichigo sounded when Ichigo's hollow took over, soon after Aizen left with Gin and Tousen. "He's too weak to kill this piece of shit, so I found this as a good time for me to finish the job."

Ichigo picked up Zangetsu as the hollow backed off, curious as to the orange haired shinigami's change in attitude.

"I…I thought Ichigo got ride of you. He beat you, didn't he?" stuttered Rukia.

"Tch, like he could ever get rid of me. We are one in the same, Rukia. Remember, the only way to get rid of me, is to kill him."

Before Rukia could respond, Ichigo used shunpo, and landed right infront of the hollow.

"What…what are you dammit!" Screeched the hollow just before Ichigo sliced its mask in half.

"I don't need to respond to an embarrassment like you." Ichigo's black and yellow eyes showed a large amount of confidence, and smug-ness.

Ichigo turned to face Rukia, who was facing him, with her zanpakuto drawn. He smirked at Rukia's behavior.

"Why ya pointin that sword at me Rukia?" he asked casually, yet sarcastically.

"Release Ichigo."

"Why? It's not like he can move if I do. Besides, he's still alive, just unconscience. You shouldn't be concerned." Ichigo's eyes were holding a combination of delight and cunning.

"Let him go dam-"

Before she could finish her demand, Ichigo was behind her. He leaned forward against her cheek.

"Why would I do what you want? You can't tell me what to do."

He backed up behind Rukia, who turned quickly, as to not miss a possible attack. Ichigo threw his sword in the air, and caught it on the dull side of the blade point. In one fluid motion, he lifted a dumb-founded Rukia up with the hilt, and picked up the two girls.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard!" yelled Rukia from behind.

"What do ya think I'm doin?"

"Your going to consume Ichigo completely, and then eat the living girl's soul. I'm not going to let you!" With that said, Rukia started to struggle.

Not bothering to respond, Ichigo flash stepped and appeared infront of the hospitle. With the hollow in control, Ichigo's body could use the same techniques at an extremely higher level. He dumped the two girls just beyond the front doors of the main hospitle of Karakura, and walked away.

"Why, why would a hollow do that?" Rukia asked astounded at this Ichigo's act of 'charity'.

"I'm doing what I'm told…grudgingly." Replied Ichigo, disgust starting to fill his facial expressions, and his last word.

"Who's telling… Wait, you're listening to Ichigo!"

"Yeah… You're lucky he's keeping me on a tight leash, even unconscience. I'd kill ya otherwise, him too."

Ichigo walked back to the Kurosaki clinic, and tossed Rukia through Ichigo's window. He then jumped through the window, with Zangetsu back on his back. Rukia waited, and watched as Ichigo walked over to his body, when blood started to trickle from his mouth, and collapsed.

"Dammit Ichigo. Your damned body can't keep up with me, figures." Ichigo said to himself.

Rukia took in the image of one of the most powerful shinigami lying there dying. She slowly approached him cautiously, and knelt down.

"What the hell you doing Rukia?" asked the hollow within Ichigo.

"It's your turn to shut up. I don't care what happens to you, but I won't have Ichigo dying like this." She silently chanted healing spells, while Ichigo's black eyes watched her intently. However, he blacked out after about a minute, and returned to his world. Ichigo was sitting there regaining his breath.

"Oi, King, I'm back. That Rukia girl cares a lot for ya, did ya notice?"

"Yeah, I know that."

Benounced to no one, Ichigo and his hollow had learned to get along, which caused him to master the hollow transformation just before the last battle against the Arrancar. They figured that it was easier, since Ichigo was able to beat his hollow everytime it tried to gain control. It was Ichigo's idea, since fighting something he saw as finished was pointless. After that, they learned to like eachother; kinda like how Renji and Ichigo became friends.

"Ya don't sound to thrilled King." He sat behind Ichigo and put his arms on his shoulders. Ichigo winced, since his right arm was in such bad condition.

"I'm just not surprised. It sounds like something she'd do, healing me, I mean."

"She doesn't seem to like me…"

"Gee, and you can't think of a reason why? You're not as smart as you passed yourself off as."

Hollow Ichigo scowled. "Ya know that ain't nice King."

"The name I've got is Ichigo. Use it."

"Whatever." He stood up and pulled Ichigo up next. "You should return soon, or she'll get mad at ya, and me."

"You think she isn't now?"

The hollow rolled his eyes. "Madder."

"I guess you're right."

"I am, now go. You're presence is bothering me." Hollow Ichigo responed with some sarcasm.

Rukia was sitting by Ichigo, waiting for him to wake up. After a while, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes.

"Rukia…?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Looks like you're back in control."

"I guess…"

Before he could continue, Isshin came flying through the door and kicked Ichigo in the ribs.

- - - - - - - - - -

To be continued…when the urge comes back…

Read and review por favor!

- - - - -

Thank you Classiccomeback for letting me know that my

anon reviews was disabled. I fixed that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - -

Before he could continue, Isshin came flying through the door and kicked Ichigo in the ribs.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo winced as a new wave of pain erupted from his stomach. Isshin jumped off the bed, and turned to Ichigo with the victory sign, with the sun shining against him.

"Ichigo, you've lost your touch. However, because of that, I have claimed victory this morning! Can you believe how weak my son is Rukia-chan?"

Rukia looked surprised, and nodded, not knowing what else to do. At this, Ichigo got up and threw his dad out of room.

"Damn him. I'm injured, and he's flying into me..." Ichigo grumbled as he sat back in his bed.

Isshin poped his head in the door. "Oi, Ichigo. There's someone here for you. Not sure if you'll get to see him though, Yuzu's taken a liking to him..."

"Who is it Kurosaki-san?" asked Rukia.

"Not sure, he's got red hair, and an unusal amount of tattoos..."

"Renji." both Ichigo and Rukia said.

Rukia continued. "I'll bring him in."

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Renji was in the kitchen, being bombarded with questions from Yuzu.

"How do you know Onii-chan? I don't remember you from anywhere..."

"Uh, I know 'im from school."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you in his class?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know Rukia-Onee-chan?"

"Yes."

"From where?"

"Uh, school."

Renji looked incredibly uncomfortable. Karin was sitting next to Yuzu, with a grin on her face, internally laughing at Renji's position. Rukia and Ichigo were watching from behind the door, also internally laughing at Renji's disposition.

"Where ya from, Renji-san?"

"Uh, um..." This was the question Renji was worried about recieving. Rukia noticed this, and walked in.

"Renji. Come on." She grabbed Renji's shirt and tugged at it. "Sorry Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, but I'll take him from here."

Ichigo was snikering just outside of the kitchen when they came out. This casued Renji to blush a little in embarrassment, and punch Ichigo in the arm. Unfortunatly, it was Ichigo's right arm that happen to be the cloesest.

"Dammit..."

"What's wrong? Ichigo can't seem to take any pain these days, huh?"

"That's not the reason Renji. And don't think it's 'cause you're getting stronger."

"Oh, really? Then what's wrong with ya?"

Rukia saw this as a good time to cut in. "We'll talk about it later. Let's go into Ichigo's room, where we can get some quiet."

She lead the way with Ichigo and Renji following behind her. Rukia sat on Ichigo's desk chair, While Renji and Ichigo sat on the bed.

"So, what's wrong with Ichigo that we can't talk about it near the little girls?"

"It's a hollow wound Renji." replied Rukia.

"Ichigo got hurt by a hollow? Damn, what got into you?"

"I was careless." said Ichigo.

"That and to protect me." finished Rukia.

"Tch."

"Well, you being careless isn't surprising. How bad was it?"

Ichigo glanced down at his shoulder, before removing the bandages. However, some of the blood dried onto the bandages, making them stick. With healing flesh and bandages being ripped off, Ichigo's arm started to bleed in some of the deeper spots.

"Damn. What the hell caused that?"

"The thing bit me."

"Sounds kinda like how you ended up with Rukia's powers..."

"It does now that I think about it."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing special."

"Nothing special!" Rukia finally spoke up. "I wouldn't say that. More like freaky. You and your partner scared the crap out of me!"

"Was it really that bad?" asked Ichigo.

"Hell yes."

"What happened already?" inquired an impatient Renji.

"His hollow came out."

"WHAT?" Renji yelled and jumped off the bed. "I thought you dealt with that thing."

"I did. It's not like anything bad happened while he was out. He told me what happened while I was unconscience."

"Since when were you two on such good terms?" asked Rukia.

"Not sure when it started. Point is, it did. So let's drop it." explained Ichigo.

"What happened when it showed up, Rukia?" questioned Renji.

"The hollow beat the other, took the two girls to the hospital, and threw me through Ichigo's window, and collapsed."

"Collapsed?"

"Yeah, then he cursed Ichigo's body for being weak, and blacked out when I started healing him."

"Like I said, nothing special." ended Ichigo.

"If you can't fully surpress that thing inside you, it is something special." said a voice from the window. It was Hitsugaya Toshirou.

"Hit-Hitsugaya taichou!" Rukia and Renji jumped out of their seats, in shock.

"Oh, Toshirou. What are you doing on my window?" asked Ichigo, also tacken aback by the captains entrance.

"It's Hitsugaya taicho, Kurosaki."

"Whatever."

"Why are here taicho?" wondered Renji.

"Last night, I felt a strange reiatsu that felt like Kurosaki's, but it wasn't. I'd like to know what it was."

"Yes, that was Ichigo." answered Rukia.

"Then why was coated with hollow?"

"Uh..." Rukia trailed off.

"What's so important about my reiatsu all of a sudden?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, considering we are still finding a few Espadas here and there when they appear when hungry. This could help narrow down the amount of 'help' Aizen had."

"You think I was wi-"

"Oi, taicho! Get in the room already. It's awkward standing out here with you in the window."

"Rangiku-san?" asked Rukia.

"Hi Rukia-chan, Renji! Tell taicho to hurry up please."

Hitsugaya sighed and jumped through the window. A few minutes later, Rangiku was up in the room too.

"Thanks guys. I was getting weird looks from passerbys."

"I'd say that's normal, Matsumoto." said Hitsugaya.

"So, what were you all talking about while I was left outside?"

"Something that is pointless." responded Ichigo.

"What is it?"

"Ichigo's hollow got out again."

"What!" Rangiku jumped. "Didn't know you still didn't have control over that thing."

"I do." yelled Ichigo, "And nothing bad happened while he was out. I don't see the big deal over it."

"When a hollow gets out, it seeks souls. Isn't that a big deal, Kurosaki?" mentioned Hitsugaya.

"He didn't go after anyone! Can we just drop this?" asked Ichigo, "Or would you like to ask him yourself?"

"You...you can bring him out at will, Ichigo?" ask Rukia.

"Yeah. And I'll have a hold of him. If he gets out of control, I'll deal with him." reassured Ichigo, "So, are ya going to let the situation drop, or do you want me to bring him out?"

"Kurosaki, I'm taking you to Soul Society with me. Be ready in two days." said Hitsugaya, "Be ready by then."

"Why the hell are you taking me to Soul Society? What's over there that involves me?"

"We're going to have Kurotsuchi get information out you in a safe environment."

"Aw, taicho. Kurotsuchi taicho is creepy. He'll take Ichigo apart to see what the hell is up with him."

"Wait." interrupted Ichigo, "Who is Kurotsuchi?"

"He is the catain of squad 12, and the leader of the research devision." answered Renji, "Not someone I'd like to be around personally."

"What's he going to do to me?"

"Knowing him...take you apart to see what makes a half hollow half shinigami tick."

"We will have him hold you while we question you." answered Hitsugaya.

"Lovely..." replied Ichigo sarcastically.

"Remember Kurosaki, I'll be back to pick you up in two days." Hitsugaya said as he got ready to leave through the window. "Let's go Matsumoto."

"Yeah." answered Rangiku.

The captain and vice-captain of the 10th squad jumped out the window.

"Remember Kurosaki, if you aren't ready, I'll drag you there myself."

Ichigo's response was a slammed window. Hitsugaya shook his head and headed back toward Orihime's flat.

"What the hell is his problem!" voiced Ichigo.

"He's just concerned Ichigo." said Rukia, "Just do it to get it over with."

"That's not the answer I was looking for Rukia."

"Well," interjected Renji. "I think I'd better head back to Urahara-san's shop. Don't want to get locked out again."

Renji started toward the door.

"Renji, you haven't been locked out before." interjected Ichigo.

"Your right. That was just my was of saying that I don't want to be here anymore." he responded.

"Whatever."

"I'll walk you out Renji." said Rukia.

"Thanks."

Once they were both gone, Ichigo threw himself onto his bed. He was frustrated, he'd be going back to Soul Society, this time to be questioned.

_"It might not be as bad. Maybe I could kill the runt for ya, King."_

_"No."_

_"Aw, com'on. I know ya don't want to go with 'im."_

_"Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood."_

_"Tch. I'll hold ya to that, King."_

Rukia came back in the room a few minutes after the internal conversation had stopped.

"Ichigo. Yuzu wants you down there. Dinner is almost ready."

"Coming..."

They both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Okay, one more chapter down. I'm a little disappointed at the number of reviews I'm getting for this story. But for some reason, I'm not entirely surprised.

Anyway. Read and Review people. It puts me in the mood to write some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back at the last chapter, this is turning out to be a bit different than what I had planned earlier. However, I think it is actually turning out better. Anyway, let's see if I can sqeeze in some actual fluff/mild lemon moments in this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia got down first and sat at the table. Another few seconds passed, and Ichigo came down too. This queit didn't last though, for Isshin came flying through the air in an attempt to kick Ichigo. Ichigo ducked in time and continued on his way to the table.

"Good job my son! You seem to get better with each day!" resounded Isshin.

Ichigo blew him off. He was too focused on Toshirou dragging him to Soul Society in a couple of days. While filing through his thoughts, a decent sized pain erupted in his shin, which caused him to jump out of his thoughts. Everyone was staring at him, with the table set and ready.

"Are you okay Nii-chan?" asked Yuzu.

"Uh...yeah."

"You don't seem okay." retorted Karin.

"I'm fine!" yelled Ichigo, a little louder than intended.

Rukia was watching the family try to figure out what was going on with Ichigo, while she had a pretty good idea.

"Lying doesn't solve things Ichigo! You should be honest with us!" Isshin voiced.

"I'm not lying dammit!" Ichigo slammed his fist on the table, shaking everything on it. He got up and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

About an hour later, Rukia came into his room, to find Ichigo asleep. She stood over him and shook her head.

"I know you don't want to go, but you need to." Rukia whispered more to herself than Ichigo. She then walked out of his room and quietly closed his door.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_God dammit, why is that damned Toshirou dragging us to Soul Society! You aren't dangerous anymore." ranted Ichigo inside his internal world with his hollow._

"_I'm thinkin' you're puttin' too much thought inta this King."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Let's jus' give ol' man Kurotsuchi what 'e wants, so we can get back to our life."_

"_There is no way in hell that I'm going to be some lab rab!"_

_The hollow flash stepped behind Ichigo, and punched Ichigo in the back of the head. Ichigo landed on the ground, not expecting what his hollow just did. He quickly looked up, to see the hollow walking toward him._

"_Ya really need ta relax King." he said while putting his hand on Ichigo's head and walking behind him and sitting down._

"_How can you, of all people, assume I'd relax at this kind of thing!"_

"_Yare, yare." the hollow got on his knees and and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders gently and shoke him. "Ya just need ta get ya mind off a it. Then you'll be back ta ya ol' self again."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, and pulled away from his hollow. However, he found himself being pulled back; not forward. The hollow had pulled him onto his lap, and started stroking his hair._

"_What the hell!" Ichigo stammered, as a blush began crawling up into his cheeks._

"_Relax King. I'm gonna get your mind off a the runt." he said as he stroked Ichigo's hair and then down the side of his face to the base of his neck._

"_If you're going to try, at least call me by my name." Ichigo glanced off to left a little, as the blush in his cheeks grew – in both brightness and size._

"_Tch, whatever."_

"_I think you're going to need a name soon, or I'm going to lose it. Either that or you continuing to call me 'King' will cause me to snap."_

_The hollow lowered his head closer to Ichigo's, so their noses were touching. "I thought I tol' ya alreay Ichi-kun. I don't need one." He then kissed Ichigo on the forehead._

"_Well, then your getting one, for my sanity's sake."_

"_Ya still 'ave some lef'?" asked the hollow sarcastically._

"_What's that implying?" responded Ichigo slyly._

"_Nothin'."_

"_Really now?" inquired Ichigo, as he started to wrap his arms around his hollow's waist._

"_Ya. Really." the hollow grinned, as he started lightly kissing Ichigo's forehead, and working his way down._

"_I think I figured out a name for you..." Ichigo said, kissing the hollow on the neck a few minutes later._

"_What might that be, Ichi-kun?" he asked, and lightly nipped Ichigo's shoulder._

"_Why don't you guess?" challenged Ichigo as a chill went up and down his spine from the bite._

"_Kami-sama." joked the hollow. He then started his way back up._

"_Like I'd name you that." retorted Ichigo._

"_Then what do you have in mind, Ichi-kun?" asked the hollow as he began to slowly snake his arm down (and under) Ichigo's shingami robes(1) as he continued to kiss Ichigo's neck._

_Ichigo grabbed his hollow's wrist before it got lower than his pant line._

"_Kuroji." stated Ichigo as he kissed the hollow's hand._

"_Kuroji?" repeated the hollow curiously._

"_Yeah. And you're keeping it." With that said (desisively), Ichigo lifted himself up a bit and kissed Kuroji's lips. Kuroji returned it, stronger, and pried Ichigo's mouth open with his tounge. He was a bit surprised that Ichigo let him in without much of a struggle. Ichigo then twisted a bit and was able to face Kuroji, instead of being on his back._

_Ichigo broke the kiss after a minute to breath, but Kuroji wouldn't let him break for long. Within seconds, Kuroji was on top of Ichigo, slowly removing Ichigo's upper garments; and Ichigo doing the same to him. Kuroji then started to nibble on the side of Ichigo's throat. With this action, small groans/hisses came from Ichigo, as he clung to Kuroji's back._

"_Ya finally begun ta relax Ichi-kun." Kuroji said as he ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, before pecking at his partner's shoulders._

"_I guess." replied Ichigo._

"_'Bout time too."_

"_Tch."_

_'Ichigo...!'_

"_Huh? What was that?" asked Kuroji, looking up from his lover._

"_What?" _

"_Sounded like Rukia callin' ya..."_

"_You're hearing things."_

_'ICHIGO...!'_

_The second time was louder than the first, which caused both of the them to get off eachother, and look around._

"_Tch. She's wantin' ya ta wake up."_

"_Right." Ichigo disappointedly, as he stood up and fixed his shinigami robes. "I'll be off Kuroji."_

_ "Yeah."  
_

- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia stood at Ichigo's bed side, shaking him. It wasn't like his to sleep in past 10, and through his father's kicks. After the hours of shaking him, his eyes slowly opened.

"Wha...what is it Rukia?"

"Idiot! You've been asleep for hours. Time to get your butt out of bed."

Rubbing his head, Ichigo sat up. "You don't have to be so loud Rukia."

"How else am I supposed to get you up?"

"Whatever. I'm up now, so get out while I change."

"You're really ungrateful, you know that?" Rukia asked as she left.

Ichigo responded with a grunt and got out of bed. He put on a pair of tight fitting jeans and t-shirt, before letting Rukia back in.

"What was wrong with you?" questioned Rukia.

"What?"

"You wouldn't wake up to anything, and you were starting to get cold."

"Really?"

"If you weren't, you think I'd be asking you this stuff?"

"Guess not."

"Come on, Hitsugaya taicho is waiting downstairs for you."

"WHAT! I thought I still had another day!"

"You do. He is just going to explain how you're getting over to Soul Society."

"Great." Ichigo replied, as he sat back down on his bed.

Rukia had to literally drag Ichigo down the stairs to talk with Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Kurosaki. We'll walk while I explain things. Kuchiki, you come too."

"Right." answered Rukia.

Hitsugaya walked out the door with Ichigo and Rukia in tow.

- - - - - - - - - -

(1) I'm having Ichigo be in his shinigami clothes while inside his mind world, thing.

Okay. Chapter 3 is now up. I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning, so if there are grammar problems, I'll resolve them soon.

Anyway...those 5 reviews got me writing again, thanks to those nice enough to do so.

Read and Review more people, it's my "go juice".

xD

(I have also decided to bump up the rating for this story for safety measures.)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, I'm updating soon again! That last chapter was a little hard to write, I'm trying not to make this too graphic for more than one reason. (My parentals aren't too keen on the fact I like stories like this.) Anyway, I can only write this story when the safety level is high, as in, no parents in the same room. Encouragement for Hyou is encouraged, because me likes it. Everyone who has reviewed this, arigato.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya walked out the door with Ichigo and Rukia in tow.

"Kurosaki, walk next to me. I can't explain things to you if you're behind me." demanded Hitsugaya.

"Tch, you're not very nice Toshirou." responded Ichigo as he walked to Hitsugaya's side.

"It's Hitsugaya taicho."

"Like I said yesterday: 'Whatever'."

Rukia was getting a little irritated at Ichigo's disrespect toward Hitsugaya, but said nothing.

"Your taking a different route than your previous trips."

"Really now?"

"Yes, since you seem to come a lot, we've arranged your own hell butterfly."

"Hell butterfly?"

"Yes, it allows you to pass through into the Soul Society without any troubles, such as time limits."

"Okay..."

"However, you need to know where you're going. Or you'll end up lost, like Kenpachi."

"He has problems with directions?"

"Yes, as does his vice-captain."

Ichigo had to try hard to suppress a laugh that threaten to come up.

"Moving on. I'm going to take you to Soul Society today, so you know where you're going later."

"What?"

"Did you not catch something?"

"Why the hell do I have to today too!"

"So you won't get lost. Of course, Kuchiki will go with you too, to make sure you don't run off." Hitsugaya indicated to both Rukia and Ichigo.

"Hai, Hitsugaya taicho." replied Rukia.

"Damn." Ichigo muttered.

"Now, we'll leave your body with Urahara-san, and we'll leave."

They arrived at Urahara Shoten in fifteen minutes. Hitsugaya explained things to Urahara, who seemed to already know what was happening.

"Well, well. Kurosaki-san is going back to Soul Society. This time, with an escort." Urahara said, with some minor sarcasm.

"You sound like I'm in trouble Urahara-san." retorted Ichigo.

"Haha, well, out ya go." he said happily, as he shoved his cane through Ichigo's head. His shinigami form popped out, and his body collapsed. Hitsugaya and Rukia, meanwhile, put the soul candy pills into their mouths, and their shinigami forms appeared, and their bodies stepped away, now with mod souls in them.

"Well, now that we're all ready. Kurosaki, I will show you step, by step, on how to enter Soul Society, with the help of a hell butterfly."

"Okay..."

_'This should be interesting...'_

_'Kuroji.'_

_'Ya?'_

_'Please, shut up.'_

_'Tch, antisocial now, eh?'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Alright, alright.'_

"You paying attention Kurosaki?" asked Hitsugaya. Ichigo had been staring off into space, soon after Hitsugaya started talking, which made the others a little worried.

"Oh, yeah. What was the first thing?"

Hitsugaya looked like he was ready to smack Ichigo with Hyourinmaru, but refrained. "You picture a door, and stick your zanpakuto into the lock."

"Okay."

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"I said do it, Kurosaki."

"Fine."

Ichigo did as he said, and imagined a door, which he lifted Zangetsu, and put it into the fictitious lock.

"Good. Now turn the zanpakuto a quarter turn to the right."

Ichigo turned Zangetsu a quarter turn to the right.

"Very good."

At that statement, a door did appear, and opened. Three hell butterflies gentley flew out, and fluttered around a little bit.

"Now, picture the place in Soul Society you want to go to. Let's start with the execution grounds, from which you rescued Kuchiki a while back."

Ichigo had memorzied that place all too well. He'd fought there, trained (under) there, and saved Rukia there. The picture was very clear in his mind.

"Okay, now what?"

"Keep that image clear in your mind, and **never** put it out of your mind until you are fully at your destination. If you don't, you'll end up in a different place. And if you're anything like Zaraki, you will get lost."

"Hey, that's not an encouraging thing to say Toshirou."

"Just do it. We'll meet you on the other side too. If you aren't there, we'll find you. You over-pouring reiatsu is pretty easy to find."

Veins began to appear, showing he was getting pissed. However, he did as he was told. He focused on the execution grounds, and walked through the door. Hitsugaya and Rukia followed soon after.

Ichigo appeared just under the execution rack that he split, and no one bothered to fix. Rukia and Hitsugaya came into view gradually, from a few meters infront of him.

_'Dang, ya actually did i' Ichi-kun.'_

_'Kuroji...'_

_'Oh, ya still wan' me ta be queit?'_

_'That would help.'_

_'Tch, you're lackin' in 'excitement'. Should I pop ou' an say hi?'_

Hitsugaya walked over to him as soon as his conversation was over. Rukia was behind him by three steps, a respectable distance.

"Nice Kurosaki. You actually did it right on the first try. The rumors about you being a quick learner are true."

"Shut up Toshirou. I'm here, in one peice, and am where I wanted to be. Can I go back home now?"

"Not quite yet." said Hitsugaya. He seemed to have given up on getting Ichigo to call him by 'Hitsugaya taicho'.

"What the-"

"So this is Vaizard...?" said a voice behind Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped, and turned around to see a man with yellow eyes, black and white face paint, and a weird hat.

"Who the hell are you?"

That outburst from Ichigo caused him severe pain, as he turned back around. Rukia was standing behind him with her fist clenched. She then grabbed Ichigo and dragged him off for a second.

"What the hell was that form Rukia?"

"You talking disrespectful to **two** taichos will get you killed, idiot!"

"Wierd-o there is a captain?"

"That 'weird-o' is Kurotsuchi taicho!"

"He is the one that's going to tests on my unwilling body!"

"Yes."

Both captains watched Ichigo get scolded from where they stood, both heard the two quite well. Hitsugaya smirking, because he felt that Kurotsuchi was weird as well; and Kurtsuchi was looking Ichigo over, trying to find a difference between a regular shinigami, and the Vaizard that stood before him.

"Come on now Ichigo." whispered Rukia, who then prceeded to drag Ichigo back to the two captains.

"All right boy, this is where we'll meet in a day or two. If you don't show up here on the selected date that Hitsugaya choose, I'll personally come into the living world, and take you here myself. Got it?"

"Don't call me boy."

"Alright, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Vaizard," as he said each of their names, he glanced at the owner of each title. "I will be expecting him back here in 37 hours."

"Right." piped Rukia.

"Tch."

"Alright, Kurosaki?" warned Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good." both captains almost said in unison.

"Kurosaki, to get back to the living world, we do the same thing. Except, you picture the place in the living world you want to go to." said Hitsugaya.

"Okay."

Ichigo repeated the act of opening the door, and pictured Urahara Shoten. He choose the shop because his body was there. Just before he walked through the door, Kurotsuchi spoke up.

"Remember, Vaizard. 37 hours, and then we get to have fun together."

Ichigo shivered and walked through the door, the Urahara Shoten, clear in his mind. Hitsugaya and Rukia followed.

They appeared just outside of the shop, and Ichigo stormed in, got back into his body, and started heading for the door.

"Oi, Kurosaki-san. How was the trip?" asked Urahara.

"Fucked up." Ichigo said, and as he opened the door and left.

"Kuchiki, I want you to keep an eye on him until it is time to leave." ordered Hitsugaya.

"Okay, Hitsugaya taicho."

"Go."

Rukia hurried after Ichigo. She found him on the roof of his house. He glanced at her as she appraoched him, and then sat next to him.

"Ichigo, they're coming to get you at 2pm tomorrow. You ready for this?"

"What do you think?"

"Not really. You seem mad."

"Is it that obvious? I'm being forced to go to Soul Society, to do what? Be a damned lab rat to a weird ass captain, with mental problems."

Rukia sweatdropped, before answering. "You should tell your father."

"I guess. I wonder if he'll ask the reason I'm going to Soul Society, again." pondered Ichigo. He had found out that his father was a shinigami, during a desparate turning point in the war against the Arrancar. Ichigo gave his old man a beat down for keeping that secret from him. The end result wasn't very pretty.

"Just tell him the truth if he asks."

"The truth?"

"Yeah, it'll probably be easiest."

"I hope you're right."

After a couple of hours after watching the sun set, they both went down stairs. They had missed dinner, which got them a raging Isshin. Ichigo explained to him, after beating him up, that he was going to Soul Society for a while. Fortunatly, Yuzu and Karin were in their rooms, occupying themselves. Isshin didn't ask why, because he could tell that Ichigo didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, just come back in one piece Ichigo, or I'll find a way into Soul Society, and kick your ass up and down all of Rokongai and Seireitei (or however you spell the place xD)!"

"Okay."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo was walking down to Urahara Shoten, at 1:30pm. He didn't want to leave early, but Rukia persisted that they did. They met up with Hitsugaya half way there. He was partially surprised he wasn't putting up a fight. The group of three entered the shop, and Urahara was waiting, and so was Nemu – Kurotsuchi's vice-captain.

"It's good to see you came on time, Kurosaki-san." said Nemu, as she bowed.

"I'm amazed they didn't have to have shinigami drag you here Kurosaki-san." sang Urahara.

"Shut it."

"Urahara-san. Watch our gigais for us while we're over there." requested Hitsugaya.

"Of course, Hitsugaya-kun." answered Urahara, happily. "I'll have Kon stay in Kurosaki-san's body, so it won't rot."

Urahara then proceeded to push all three shinigami out of their bodies. Ichigo did the routine of opening the door, and going through. Once again, he was followed by Hitsugaya, Rukia, then Nemu.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alright, chapter 4!

I'm amazed this is as long as it is...I expected it to be shorter. Happy it wasn't that short, though.

Anyways, read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I'm updating, yet again within a short time place. I've been glomped and hugged. Those make me go faster, as do reviews. However, this chapter kept flashing through my head. So I'm putting it up.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

- - - - - - - - - -

The small group of 4 arrived on the execution grounds of Soul Society. Ichigo came first, followed by Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Nemu. Kurotsuchi was waiting for them eagerly, along with five high seated members of his squad.

"Ah, here he is... Go get him Koyama, Iwaya." Kurotsuchi glared at his fourth seated officers.

Koyama slowly walked toward Ichigo, looking very nervous. He took out a pair of hand-cuffs with his shaking hands, and put them on Ichigo.

"Why the fuck do I have to wear these Kurotsuchi?" asked Ichigo, getting angry.

"Simple, Vaizard. I don't want you running around here if you escape with your reiatsu usable." answered Kurotsuchi.

"Damn... you..." Ichigo slowly retorted, as he suddenly started to get very tired. He looked at his right shoulder, where some pain was beginning to build. Iwaya stood there, with his sword in Ichigo's shoulder. The zanpakuto had been trusted into his upper back, just below the collar bone, and protruded out of his chest.

Ichigo fell forward, unconscious.

"What... the... hell... Kurotsuchi taicho?" demanded Rukia, shocked.

"Kuchiki, want to join him? I'll dissect you just for fun, if you don't watch your mouth." spat Kurotsuchi irritated.

"Ha... hai."

"Good girl. Iwaya, drag the specimen back to the labs before he wakes up."

"Hai, Kurotsuchi taicho."

Rukia looked like she was going to attack Kurotsuchi, but a scream got released by Iwaya before she could do anything. Iwaya was on his back, unconscious.

"Heheh... that lil' trick won' work on us."

Rukia looked even more shocked, however, this was also mixed with fear. Every time she heard that voice, fear erupted from her body. Hitsugaya looked confused, at Ichigo's voice change. Kurotsuchi on the other hand, had a look of complete fascination on his features.

"Koyama, restrain the Vaizard."

"Sir...?"

"Now." Kurotsuchi stated, venomously.

"Hai."

Koyama ran at Ichigo with his zanpakuto. Ichigo dodged his attack, and kicked Koyama in the back. He stumbled, and fell. He groaned, as Ichigo kicked his ribs, before he passed out. Ichigo picked up the discarded zanpakuto, and cut the chain, so his hands were movable. However, despite the now increased mobility, his reiatsu was still restrained.

"Damn cuffs." Ichigo/Kuroji cursed to himself.

Hitsugaya had taken the liberty of the distracted vaizard, and swung Hyourinmaru at Ichigo. This didn't work, since Ichigo grabbed the blade.

"What's the rush, runt?"

"Who are you?"

Black and golden eyes glance at the confused and shocked captain. Hitsugaya flinched at the now blood thirsty eyes of Ichigo/Kuroji.

"Well, your Ichigo calls me Kuroji. I guess ya could call me tha'." answered Kuroji.

"So, what do you intend on doing? Now that you're free?"

"Well, Ichi-kun would ge' mad at me if I went and killed a few people, so, I'll settle with gettin' the hell away from creepy over there." said Kuroji, indicating Kurotsuchi.

"We can't let you do that." stated Hitsugaya.

"Yes, that would be hazardous. Not to mention, you run the risk of getting the body more damaged." Kurotsuchi appeared infront of Kuroji, with Ashisogi Jizou, his zanpakuto. Kurotsuchi, then slashed Kuroji's stomach, which caused him to fall, face-down in the dirt.

"Gad damn you, creepy." coughed Kuroji.

Kurotsuchi laughed. "I get that a lot." He then turned to Nemu. "Carry this troublesome lump of flesh!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

She bent over, and lifted the body, but before she could, it was gone.

"Wha...what the fuck!" screeched Kurotsuchi.

"It's gonna take a lot more than tha' ta slow me down."

"What!"

Kurotsuchi jerked his head back, and Kuroji was 3 meters from him. His eyes then went to the movement going on with Kuroji's hands. Kuroji was taking off the cuffs, and threw them on the ground.

"How...?"

"I have ta thenk ya zanpakuto, Creepy."

"What!"

"Oh, and you too. Ya both helped me get these damned things off."

Kurotsuchi, started to shake, by anger. He flash stepped, and appeared just infront of Ichigo. However, Ichigo was already a few yards away from him.

"Ya too slow, Creepy."

Kuroji took out Zangetsu, and held it with his right hand, while the wrap was in his left.

"Damn you." mumbled Hitsugaya.

"Oh, ya still here Runt taicho?"

Hitsugaya charged at Kuroji.

"Soar in the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

He jumped, and a large ice dragon materialized. The temperature began to drop, significantly.

"He thinks a lil ice lizard is gonna hurt us, Ichi-kun."

Hyourinmaru came right at Kuroji, who flash stepped out of the way. He appeared just behind Hitsugaya.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A huge black blast of energy was released, and hit the air-born captain. He hit the ground, and caught himself after a couple of bounces. Kuroji, on the other hand, landed gracefully. While everyone was focused to Hitsugaya for a second, Kuroji flash stepped, and was no longer in the vicinity.

"Hitsugaya taicho, Kurotsuchi taicho!" Rukia voiced as she ran toward them. "Ichigo ran away!"

"What!" yelled Kurotsuchi.

"When our attention was drawn to Hitsugaya taicho, he used shunpo to run."

"Damn it." said Hitsugaya. "With that much power, running loose in Soul Society, who knows how many shinigami's could be harmed."

He got up slowly, and glanced at Kurotsuchi.

"One of us needs to tell Yamaji-san about this."

"Your right." responded Kurotsuchi.

"I'll go." Rukia said.

"Not alone, you're not, Kuchiki. That thing is a hazard, and it might come after you. I'm going with you."

"Hai, Hitsugaya taicho."

"Okay, Kurotsuchi, you're in charge of getting that thing back into custody."

"With pleasure. Let's move it Nemu, you slow bitch!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

Hitsugaya and Rukia ran off toward Yamaji's office, and Kurotsuchi and Nemu followed Kuroji's reiatsu.

Kuroji was going through the walk ways of Seireitei ((or however ya spell it)). He is wandering around, and finds himself infront of the sixth squad's office area. Looking around, he can sense a few lower seated officers within, and one with a feeling of a vice-captain. He hides his reiatsu, and jumps onto the roof. Kuroji sits at the top, and looks around.

"Tch, this place is big..."

'I know that.'

"Ah, so you're awake now, eh, Ichi-kun?"

'Yes, now get back here.'

"Why? I'm havin' fun ou' here."

'Kuroji...'

"Ya, Ichi-kun?"

'Get back here, now!'

"You are ruinin' my fun, Ichi-kun."

'Just do it, dammit!'

"Hai, hai. Just so ya know, if Creepy comes anywhere close, I'm takin over again."

'Now.'

"Tch. Ya still ain't relaxed."

'Kuroji...'

"Ya?"

'Please, release me.' Ichigo whispered suductively in Kuroji's ear.

"Ya drive a hard bargain."

'Come on...'

"Accepted."

'Good.'

Ichigo blinked and he was back in control. He looked around to see where he was.

'I took us ta the 6th squad office, Ichi-kun.'

"Thank you, Kuroji. I'll make it up to you when I get the chance."

Ichigo jumped off the roof, and headed away from the office.

"Is that you, Ichigo?" a voice from the closed door asked.

Ichigo turned around to Renji opening the sliding door.

"I thought I heard you, I just wasn't sure. What brings you here, of all places?"

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5, now up. Read and review, please.

-bows-

Thank you to those who have reviewed, and given me your predictions. They actually give me a wider scope of ideas.

;D


	6. Chapter 6

I have some bad news people. This is the last update for my summer vacation. That means, updates will be more spaced out. However, I will try to keep up the updates going at a reasonable pace. I know how it feels when authors go on hiatus, but I'll try not to be on of those authors.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo turned around to Renji opening the sliding door.

"I thought I heard you, I just wasn't sure. What brings you here, of all places?"

"Renji," Ichigo sighed "I thought it was someone else."

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well then, you can come in. I still have some paperwork to do, but with you here, I've got a reason to get this over with faster."

"Wait. You actually do your paperwork?"

"Hell yeah, if I didn't, Kuchiki taicho would bug me about it 'til I did it, and while I'm doing it. You have no idea what he does to make me work!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Just get your ass inside Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah."

Renji sat down behind his desk and started scribbling things down to his work. Meanwhile, Ichigo, from his spot against the wall, was looking around. Surprisingly enough, the office wasn't that disorganized. Zabimaru was leaning against the wall, near Renji's desk, all the bookshelves were full and decently organized, and the desk was well arranged.

"I'm surprised." Ichigo stated after thoroughly scanning the room.

"About what?" mumbled Renji from his work.

"Your office. It's actually organized."

"Kuchiki taicho's rule; plus, I like keeping my things organized."

"Weel, to be honest, I didn't think you liked being that organized."

"Shut it, I can't concentrate."

"Whatever."

They both waited in the room for another 15 minutes, by the time Renji had finished. He stood up, and put the papers in a folder, and lied them down near the edge of his desk. Renji decided to break the silence first.

"So, you never answered my earlier question, Ichigo."

"What was it?"

"Why are you here? Nothing is going on anymore, and you coming here alone is surprising."

"Well, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Com'on, you can tell me."

"No."

"Com'on, Ichigo..."

"No."

"Damn, you're too fucking stubborn Ichigo."

"Why do you care about my being here anyway?"

"Well, when you're here things get exciting, but there isn't anything going on here."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"Really now?"

Before Renji could get his question answered, there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

The door slid open, and Nemu walked in. Renji looked confused, and Ichigo had worry and shock written on his face.

"What do you want, Nemu?"

"I've come to get Kurosaki-san."

"What? Why?"

"He is wanted by Mayuri-sama."

"Why would Kurotsuchi taicho want Ichigo?"

Renji looked over at Ichigo, who looked like he wasn't going to move, for any reason.

"What the hell is going on Ichigo?"

"Nothing. Go tell Kurotsuchi to leave me alone, dammit."

"Why does he want you Ichigo?"

"Mayuri-sama and Kurosaki-san made a deal, and Kurosaki-san wants to back out of it." Nemu said casually.

"What deal?"

"I get to use him as a test subject."

Renji and Ichigo jumped, as they noticed that Kurotsuchi was in the room with them. Nemu bowed.

"Nemu, you slow bitch, how long does it take to drag him out and over to my lab?"

"I'm sorry, Mayuri-sama."

"Hang on, What's going on, Kurotsuchi taicho?" Renji asked.

"Simple, I have been given permission to study vaizards."

"Vaizards? You mean those things that were shinigami, and gained powers of hollows?"

"Yes, Abarai fukutaicho. Now move so I can take my specimen."

"Who are you talking about, sir?"

"Me. And I never gave him permission for anything." Ichigo voiced.

"You're a vaizard Ichigo!" yelled Renji.

"Yeah, I am."

"How?"

"You can thank Urahara-san for it. Oh, and I can also thank you and Byakuya. If it weren't for you two cutting me up to bring Rukia back, and Urahara-san training me, I'd still be a regular shinigami."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I think I see how it happened, interesting. Nemu, restrain him before that thing pops up again."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

"God dammit!" screamed Ichigo, "I told ou to leave me alone!"

"You're my property now, Kurosaki." responded Kurotsuchi.

Ichigo jumped up and flash stepped off. However, when the three left in the room looked out, Byakuya was outside, holding Ichigo's arm in a tight grip.

"Let go Byakuya!"

"Kuchiki taicho!"

"Renji, restrain him. I don't care how, just do it."

"But... sir..."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, and Renji flinched slightly. He walked out of his office, and held Ichigo's other arm.

"Dammit, Renji..."

"Thanks for holding him, Kuchiki. I'll just cut him with Ashisogi Jizou, and he'll be easier to work with."

"Dammit." Ichigo repeated.

'Need help Ichi-kun?' Kuroji asked slyly from within.

"Not now."

Renji looked at Ichigo, and noticed his eye had some black begining to advance. He was getting more confused.

"I don't need help now, Kuroji!"

"Ichigo, who are you talking to! Are you insane? There is no one here!"

"Shut up Abarai."

"Kurotsuchi taicho?"

"Once I cut him, I won't need to worry. Move to the side, so I can cut him."

"Sir, why?"

"Move Renji." Byakuya ordered.

"Uh... hai." Renji answered, defeated.

Kurotsuchi laughed as he raised his sword, and swung it down. However, Renji was on the ground, bleeding, Byakuya looked surprised, as did Kurotsuchi.

"Hahaha... I knew he needed help. Ichi-kun is just too stubborn."

Byakuya looked shocked, Renji even more so, and Kurostuchi and Nemu were unfased.

"This is why you wanted him, Mayuri!" questioned Byakuya.

"Hell yeah. I can study him, Yamaji gave me permission. I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey, Bya-hime. Let go, or I'll cut ya up. I still havn' forgotten wha' we went through las' time."

"Now I have even more of a reason not to let you go."

"Kuchiki taicho... what's going on?" stammered Renji, on the ground paralyzed.

"Nothin' special _Red_." answered Kuroji.

"Ichigo...?"

"I ain't Ichigo." Kuroji said as he turned his head to face Renji. Renji gasped as he noticed the black and golden eyes, as well as a full hollow mask, partially covering his face, and the other half covering the side of Kuroji's head.

Kuroji reached back and took out Zangetsu. He swung it at Byakuya, who jumped away. His arm then swung back, and stopped Kurotsuchi's bade from cutting him.

"Ya rushin' things Creepy. I ain't ready ta be prodded with your crap."

Kuroji swung Zangetsu, and Kurostuchi jumped to the side. He then proceeded to grab the hilt wrap with his other hand, and started swinging Zangetsu in circles. Kurotsuchi started another charge, and Kuroji flash stepped behind him, and threw Zangetsu.

Blood flew almost everywhere in a two meter radius. Both Kurotsuchi and Kuroji fell. Kuroji had sent Zangetsu right through Kurotsuchi's upper abdomin; and Kuroji was sliced in multiple places. Byakuya walked up to both of them, each getting up at their own pace.

"Damn, Kuchiki, you could've jumped in sooner!" spat Kurotsuchi.

Kuroji was back on is feet by the end of Kurotsuchi's rant. Once he caught his breath, he ran off again, into the Seireitai.

Renji, watching the whole thing in a crumpled heap remained silent, at the spectacle that just happened. He continued his silent awe, even after the two captains finished arguing 5 minutes ensuing Kuroji's departure.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alright, Chapter 6 is posted! I feel like I kinda rushed this chapter... I also get the feeling that I made a little confusing. Oh well, if I get too many complaints, I'll add some stuff to make it less.

Haha, I love giving Kurotsuchi a bad time. However, I might put in a twist next chapter. Be ready for it!

As always, read and review people, I luff it!


	7. Chapter 7

Yesh! I have succeeded in acquiring a low amount of homework this week! Another update for all who care. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

- - - - - - - - - -

Kuroji ran through the Seireitei, using the occasional flash step. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't getting any complaints from Ichigo, while he ran around the shinigami's housing district. He was looking around, examining the area; avoiding anything that gave off spiritual pressure; and actually enjoying his temporary release.

"Ichi-kun...?" whispered Kuroji, knowing that if Ichigo was awake, he'd hear him.

"Mus' be asleep..." Kuroji mumbled to himself.

Kuroji eventually found himself next to Senzykyu – that white tower- looking up to its roof. Gathering reiatsu in his feet, he jumped, and in one try, landed on the roof. He sat down, looking down at most of Soul Society. Kuroji sensed Kurotsuchi's reiatsu and looked over to the section of Seireitei he was in. No one was coming near the white tower, and no one knew where he was, for he was suppressing his reiatsu as much as he could.

After a few hours, there was a stirring in Kuroji's mind. Ichigo had woken up. Kuroji grinned at the sunset. He was getting bored.

"Finally awake, Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo moaned, 'How long was I asleep?'

"I'd say abou' 5 hours."

'That long?'

"Yeah."

'Where are we?'

"Senzykyu, 'member the white tower?"

'Why here?'

"Because no one has even come near 'ere, so I figured it was safe."

'How much longer do you plan on staying out there?'

"Not sure. Ya still have a deal ta complete, 'member?"

'Yeah, I remember.'

"Want ta find a nice secluded place so tha' no one 'ill find the unconscious body?"

Ichigo thought for a minute before responding with a quiet 'Yes'.

Kuroji stood up, and jumped off the tower. When he got close enough to the ground, reiatsu began gathering at his feet. After landing successfully, he slowly walked away from the Senzykyu, keeping alert for any threatening reiatsu.

"Found you, Kurosaki." said a voice from behind him.

Kuroji turned his head just enough to see who it was. It was Hitsugaya, and he looked irritated.

"Wha' ya want Runt?" asked Kuroji.

"You!"

"Why?"

"You're a damned menses, harming Seireitei citizens!"

"Ya, got a problem with tha'? Besides, I only got ta Creepy."

"You've been causing an uproar in the Seireitei ever since you showed up! I'm going to stop you, and make sure that you'll never walk freely again."

"Ya know, tha' ain't a very nice thing ta say, Runt."

Hitsugaya took out Hyourinmaru, and released it into its shikai form. The temperature started to drop, and the skies darkened. This caused Kuroji to smirk, he loved watching futility. Zangetsu got unwrapped, and was at Kuroji's side.

"Heheh."

"What's funny, demon?"

"You are the funny one, Runt."

"What?"

"Ya can be very predictable, which is a good trait to have. Bu' then again, I jus' need openin's. You have plenty."

"What!" yelled Hitsugaya.

"No need ta yell, I'm just a few meters away."

Hitsugaya jumped into the air, and swung Hyourinmaru toward Kuroji. The large ice dragon came shooting through the sky, heading straight at him. Kuroji held up Zangetsu, and poured reiatsu into it. When the dragon hit, it split in half, destroying everything it touched - except the intended target.

"Bastard." mumbled Hitsugaya.

Kuroji flash stepped, and landed right infront of Hitsugaya. Taken aback by the rapid action, the young captain stumbled back. The smirk on Kuroji's face growing.

"Ya jus' ain't got skill."

"What?"

"Ya can't beat me, Runt."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Yes, I'm just using the young captain as bait." said Kurotsuchi's voice from behind.

"Wha'?" Kuroji turned around and was cut by Ashisogi Jizou. Even though the cut was shallow, it just meant that the effects would be a little bit slower.

"Heh, I finally got you, Vaizard." said Kurotsuchi, with a tone that combined pride and sarcasm.

"Fucking ass hole."

"Call me whatever you like, Vaizard. I've got you, and now you're coming with me."

Kuroji struggled, and was actually able to make it to his feet. Both captains stared in amazement at that. No one was able to move after getting cut with Ashisogi Jizou.

"You're just stubborn." Kurotsuchi mocked, as he walked slowly over to Kuroji. As he made his way there, his zanpakuto was getting positioned into a slashing position.

"Back off, Creepy..." warned Kuroji.

'Kuroji, let me out!'

"No."

'Let me out. Let me talk to them!'

"I said no."

Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi looked at the young vaizard, who seemed to be talking to himself.

"Who you talking to, Vaizard?"

A death glare was now aimed at Kurotsuchi, which caused him to stop in his tracks. Shivers went down his spine, he was never this intimidated before. Something about the hollow eyes staring at him, full of killing intent, had fear run up his spine.

"Get the fuck away, bastard. I'm busy." said Kuroji, liters of venom laced within and covering each word.

"With what?" Kurotsuchi demanded.

"Shut up."

That last line shut the 12th squad captain up, immediately. Even though Kurotsuchi didn't show any fear toward the enraged vaizard, he felt it.

'Kuroji, please. Let me out!'

"I said no, Ichigo!"

'Dammit Kuroji! I'm coming out, now!'

"Don't, Ichigo."

'Please. I want us to get out of this in one piece! I don't want you getting hurt.'

Kuroji was left speechless, Ichigo had actually admitted that he no longer saw him as a problem to himself. A long silence ensued, as Kuroji rolled over that last sentence in is head.

'Kuroji...'

"Ichigo. Just trust me."

'But..!'

"Ichigo. Please."

Ichigo's mind stopped. Kuroji's words were full of pleading, he did not want Ichigo coming out.

'I trust you.'

"Heh, thanks, Ichi-kun."

During the entire arguing match between Ichigo and Kuroji, both captains had stood there. Both, dumb-struck. Watching the apparently one-sided arguement, was weird. Hearing Kuroji's voice go from dead rage to pleading, was not what they expected from a hollow.

Kuroji turned and faced Kurotsuchi, not able to move more than a few steps. His eyes were back to their death glare, as he stared down the taller captain. He felt no threat coming from the white haired captain, so he had enough confidence to turn his back to him.

"Now, wha' the fuck do ya want, Creepy?"

Kurotsuchi scowled at that statement.

"I'm amazed you can still stand. All the more reason to study you; inside and out."

The taller captain flash stepped, and a appeared behind Kuroji. All Kuroji could manage, was a quater turn, before recieving another slash from Ashisogi Jizou. This time, a deep, 4 inch (deep) gash was cut in his side.

Kuroji collapsed onto his knees, bleeding profoundly from his side wound. Blood started to trickle out of his mouth, and down to his chest. He tried to get up, and was able to move a bit. However, his attempt failed as he ended up on his stomach, only able to move his head a little.

"Finally got you." a proud Kurotsuchi said, as he spit on Kuroji's face.

"Damn you... Creepy." said Kuroji, just before he passed out from blood loose and shock.

'Kuroji!'

_Kuroji fell from a few feet up, onto one of the sideways buildings, unconscious and bloody. Ichigo ran over to his seemingly dead form. He was still breathing, which had Ichigo sigh in relief._

Kurotsuchi picked up the bloody and unconscious body, and started to walk toward his lab, when Matsumoto got to the battle feild.

"Taicho!"

She picked him up, and started walking him to the 4th squad's office and hospital, cursing the 12th squad captain even more.

- - - - - - - - - -

I'm so evil.

x3

I know not very many people wanted this to happen, but, I have opened a door for the next chapter (and I have been trying to get it open for some time). This next chapter might take just as long to put up, it all depends on my homework load. The updates will be more spaced from here on, until I get decent sized vacation from school.

Thank you to all those who review, and re-review. I look forward to your opinions for this chapter. (coughIt makes me go 


	8. Chapter 8

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurotsuchi made his way through Seireitei, with Nemu following behind him. Ichigo still hung, unconscious, on his shoulder. After five minutes of walking at a rather quick pace, Kurotsuchi felt a familiar reiatsu behind him.

"What the hell do you want, Zaraki?" asked Kurotsuchi, disrespectfully.

"What do you have there, Kurotsuchi?" responded Kenpachi, indicating Ichigo.

"Why would you-"

"Ken-chan, it's Ichi!" Yachiru chirped from Kurotsuchi's hat.

"Ichigo? What are you doing with him?" questioned Kenpachi, to Kurotsuchi.

"I'm in the process of studying vaizards. And I don't want you interfering with your idiotic fighting nature. Now leave."

"Since when could you tell me what to do?" retorted Kenpachi.

"I don't have time to deal with you," said Kurotsuchi. "I need to get this bastard to my lab before he wakes up. Let's go Nemu. And be quick about it, or I'll take you apart, again!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

Kurotsuchi walked away from Kenpachi, and Nemu as well. The 11th squad captain followed, with Yachiru on his back.

"Why the hell are you following me, Zaraki?" asked Kurotsuchi, angrily.

"If he wakes up on the way there, I'd like to be entertained."

"If you get in the way of my studies, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Like you could."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Ichigo sat near Kuroji, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He seemed to be in a trance. After his hollow counter-part fell back into his world and his injuries cleaned up, did the orange haired shinigami sit down and wait for Kuroji to wake up._

- - - - - - - - - -

Matsumoto arrived at the 4th division's office, and was greeted by Hanatarou.

"Matsumoto fukutaicho! What happened to Hitsugaya taicho!"

"I don't know myself, entirely at least. Get a room ready for him."

"Hai." Hanatarou answered, and ran off into the office. Unohana came out in a few minutes with him.

"Please, come with me, Hitsugaya taicho." whispered Unohana.

Both of the present members of the 10th division followed the quiet captain, with Hanatarou bringing up the rear of the group.

- - - - - - - - - -

Twenty minutes of walking had passed by the time Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi arrived at the 12th division lab. They entered the building, with Kenpachi getting confused looks.

"Hey, Tobiuo! Get a room ready for the specimen. Now!"

A young looking 6th seated shinigami jumped up when he heard his name. "Hai, Kurotsuchi taicho!" He ran off down one of the halls, opened a solid iron door, and made sure there wasn't anything rotting inside. When it was cleared, he returned to Kurotsuchi, and led the way there.

Kurotsuchi threw the bleeding vaizard into the room, and the body collided with the far wall, making a loud cracking sound. Ichigo's body slid down the wall to the floor, leaving a large and dark blood trail to his body.

"Tobiuo, get one of those 4th squad healers. I can't study this until it's in decent health conditions!"

"Ha- hai!"

Tobiuo ran down the hall and out of the lab. Using shunpo, or at least a poor attempt at it, he made his way to the hospital as fast as he could.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Kuroji stirred from his sleep, and sat up rubbing his side. He tried to remember how he ended up in such a bad state, while looking around. Realizing he was back in Ichigo's world, he looked around for Ichigo. Ichigo was sitting a few meters away, in a sitting position, asleep._

"_Heh, figures he's asleep. Never awake when I want him to be."_

_He slowly made his way over to Ichigo, and leaned on his shoulder. The young shinigami shifted a little, but remained asleep. Kuroji smirked at Ichigo's unawareness, and lied his head on his shoulder, the top of his head just missing the orange-haired boy's neck. He closed his eyes, relaxed his muscles, and dropped most of his gaurd._

_A few minutes passed, and Ichigo woke up. He immediately realized that there was an unusual amount of weight on his right shoulder, and glanced in that direction. Kuroji had dozed off on his shoulder. Ichigo smiled, knowing that his hollow was okay. Leaning his head against Kuroji's, he sighed, happily._

"_It's not like ya to be this emotional...Ichi-kun." mumbled Kuroji, half asleep._

"_So, you're awake." said Ichigo, lifting his head from Kuroji's._

"_Tch. You're too self-conscience."_

_"So what if I am?"_

_ "Heh."  
_

_Kuroji climbed into Ichigo's lap, and moved around to get comfortable._

"_What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he tried to get up._

_Leaning more of his weight into Ichigo's chest, Kuroji replied. "What ya talkin' about? You owe me, 'member?"_

_Ichigo blushed at the memory of having to coax Kuroji to come back 'inside'._

"_See? Ya 'member."_

_Kuroji started kissing an area of Ichigo's neck, just below the jaw-line, the occasional nip made the shinigami moan every time. While he was tasting Ichigo, his hands snaked their way into Ichigo's shirt. One hand moving down, for his ass; and the other running up and down his spine, at a slow and gradual pace._

"_Kur...o...ji." Ichigo gasped, as the hollow's hand began to move from his butt to the front._

_Kuroji stopped his enjoyment for a second before continuing. "What is it, Ichi-kun?"_

_Before Ichigo could answer, a chilled hand brushed against his crotch. A short, surprised yelp escaped Ichigo._

"_Heheheh, you must be really sensitive there..." said Kuroji, more to himself than his partner._

_Ichigo blushed, started to pull back a little._

"_You aren't gettin' away tha' easily, Ichi-kun."_

_Kuroji's moved most of his weight into Ichigo's chest, and the sudden addition of weight caused the shinigami to fall on his back, with Kuroji on top of him. With Ichigo on his back, the hollow sat in the straddling position, just infront of the hips._

"_Kuroji..."_

"_Ne?"_

"_You're a little heavy..."_

_Kuroji looked a bit shocked at that statement, and went from a sitting position, to a lying position. Stomach touching stomach, Kuroji played with the orange hair in his left hand, moving his right hand across Ichigo's side._

_Ichigo groaned a little when Kuroji pulled his hair a bit too hard, which gave the him an opertunity he was waiting for. Kuroji kissed Ichigo's open mouth, letting his tongue wander inside the shinigami's mouth. Surprisingly, Ichigo's tongue found its way into Kuroji's mouth, causing the hollow to smirk inside._

- - - - - - - - - -

Tobiuo returned to the 12th division lab, with Hanatarou just behind him.

"Kurotsuchi taicho, I have the healer."

"Take him to the cell. You should know what to do by now, you idiot."

"Hai. This way, Yamada."

Hanatarou followed Tobiuo down a hallway with about a dozen doors on each side. Every door was thick, and made of iron, with a small barred 'window' near the center. Tobiuo let Hanatarou in, and quickly closed the door.

The first thing the young healer saw, was a large amount of fresh blood on the wall infront of him. Following its trail, his eyes landed on Ichigo, and his jaw almost dropped.

"Ichi...Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo was still unconscious, and his wounds still open. Hanatarou inched his way over to the powerful form he knew fairly well, and opened his bag. He started preparing for the treatment of his orange-haired friend.

"What happened to you, Ichigo-san?" he whispered to no one in peticular.

"Hurry up kid! We want to get to work on him soon."

"Hai..."

Hanatarou worked hard, doing the best job he could. Seeing Ichigo in this condition made him wonder for the first time how Hitsugaya taicho had been wounded. However, he pushed those unnecessary thoughts out of his head, and focused on his job.

"Hey, how long will this take?" asked Tobiuo from the hole in the door.

"I'm not sure; please, tell Kurotsuchi taicho to be patient."

"He won't like that answer..." Tobiuo said as he started walking back down the hall, to tell his captain.

Hanatarou got to work immediately, gently removing Ichigo's upper garments. What caught his attention was the large gash in his side. He had a few other wounds, but this one was different, bigger. Taking out his bandages, he got to work on healing the large cut. There was one thing that surprised him though, most of his reiatsu wasn't making it to Ichigo.

"What's going on?"

He made a few more attempts at sealing the wound with reiatsu, but gave up, and took out the antibiotics. The medicine seemed to be working better than his reiatsu, so he stuck with that method.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Now, Hitsugaya taicho. Please tell me what happened, now that I've patched you up." said Unohana to the younger captain.

"Kurosaki went crazy. Fucked up guy attacked me, apparently because I didn't have any skill and I was in his way."

"But Ichigo would never attack someone for that reason, taicho!" Matsumoto cut in.

"Yeah, Ichigo wouldn't. His hollow is another story though."

"Hollow?" asked Unohana.

"It got out!" screamed Matsumoto.

"Yes it got out. And Unohana, Kurosaki is a vaizard. A shinigami with the powers of a hollow. Apparently his hollow is like another personality."

"Hm... And it was him who attacked you, right, Hitsugaya taicho?"

"Yeah. Now he's in Kurotsuchi's hands, so I can't do much."

"Maybe if we let him be, this wouldn't have happened, taicho." suggested Matsumoto.

"No. If it can get out, there's no telling what it could do."

"But-"

"Matsumoto, drop it."

"Taicho..."

"Please."

"Hai."

"Thank you for the treatment Unohana, we must go now."

"Of course."

The young captain and his assisstant left the hospital, and started walking toward the 12th division lab.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Kuroji and Ichigo broke apart from their kiss, both breathing heavily. Ichigo had to take more time to catch his breath, so Kuroji went back to kissing his jaw-line. While Kuroji was indulging himself, a sudden thought entered Ichigo's head. 'What if Kurotsuchi got rid of Kuroji during his studying?'_

"_Kuroji..."_

"_What is it, Ichi-kun?"_

"_Don't leave."_

"_What ya talkin' about? I ain't goin' anywhere."_

"_..."_

_Kuroji leaned forward, and held his head near Ichigo's ear._

"_Ichigo, I promise. I won't go anywhere."_

_Noticing how his hollow dropped the accent, he felt a bit relived._

"_Thank you."_

_Ichigo leaned into Kuroji's hair, and wrapped his arms around his waist. The hollow, however, felt a bit uneasy. Something was bothering his Ichigo, and he wanted to know what caused his uncertainty._

- - - - - - - - - -

Alright! Chapter 8 is up, and in less than a week. Everyone, bow to the merciful teachers that I have. I might be able to put up chapter 9 this weekend if I have enough safe time, for my homework load is really light.

Hope the (partially mild) lemon made up for lack of it in past chapters. I'm not sure how many of you read it for that though... Oh well.

Reviews for Hyou make her go faster, remember that!

-laughs-


	9. Chapter 9

Ya know, I just realized something. This story is going to be WAY longer than I originally intended. Cool.

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - -

Hanatarou finished healing Ichigo to the best of his abilities (and options). He stood up, and watched the now stable breathing boy infront of him. Slowly walking towards the door, he looked through the hole to see if anyone was there.

"Is anyone out there? I've finished with Ichigo-san."

"Oh, good." said Tobiuo from the side of the door in his chair. "You stay in there until he is able to be worked on. Kurotsuchi taicho's orders."

"What! But..."

"Taicho's orders."

"Hai."

"Don't worry. We'll give you 3 meals a day, and you will be in charge of keeping the cell clean as well."

"Hai..."

Hanatarou sat down in a chair near the bed Ichigo had bed moved to. He looked from the door, to the lying form near him.

'I hope Ichigo-san will be okay.'

- - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walked through the many streets of Seireitei, and after about half an hour, they arrived at the 12th division lab.

They entered, without so much as an acknowledgment to the lower ranked officers outside it. Matsumoto fell back, a couple feet behind her captain as they approached Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi, where is Kurosaki?"

"Why do you want to know, Hitsugaya?"

"I have the right to know where he is. I'm the one how brought him here in the first place, or did you forget that?"

"Tch. You need to respect your elders, brat."

"'Brat'?"

"Yeah, 'brat'. As long as you don't do anything to it, I'll let you near his cell."

"Near?"

"You heard me. Nemu!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama?"

"Take the 10th squad captain and lieutenant to the vaizard's cell."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." she turned to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "Please, this way."

Nemu lead the way, to Ichigo's cell, and stopped just before it. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked at Tobiuo, who was guarding the cell.

"Tobiuo-kun, please open the door for these two."

"Right away, Kurotsuchi fukutaicho."

"Thank you. Let me know if anything gets out of hand."

"Hai." Tobiuo responded, and turning to the young captain and his adjunct. "Please, come in. I'll be closing the door behind you. Tell me when you're done."

"Right." answered Hitsugaya.

"Hanatarou? What are you doing in here?" quirked Matsumoto at the sight of the 4th division member.

"Ah, Matsumoto fukutaicho, Hitsugaya taicho. I'm here to watch over Ichigo-san."

"Why?"

"Kurotsuchi taicho ordered for a 4th division healer, and I just happened to be grabbed and dragged." answered Hanatarou, scratching the back of his head.

"How is he?" asked the young captain.

"He'll be okay. He just needs to rest, but, knowing him..." he trailed off.

"What's wrong? What'd he do?"

"He'd try to get out of here as soon as he regains consciousness."

"Isn't that too reckless?"

"Yes, but, he doesn't care. Ichigo-san acts before thinking. He did the same thing when he broke into Seireitei to rescue Rukia-san."

"He's an idiot."

"Eheheh. I hope you don't mind me asking, but, why are you here Hitsugaya taicho?"

"I think Matsumoto is right. If we didn't bring him here, no one would've gotten hurt. Not that I care too much about the 12th squad."

"Uh, Hitsugaya taicho, isn't that a little harsh?"

"Maybe."

Ichigo shifted in the bed, causing everyone in the small room to look at him. He was sweating, and mumbling incoherent things. Hanatarou got up, and checked his wounds, but as soon as he got within a few inches of the body, Ichigo's reiatsu increased its pressure. Hanatarou backed away, and the two from 10th division looked shocked.

"What'd you do Yamada?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I- I don't know! I was about to check his wounds, and his spirit pressure jumped!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Kuroji looked up, sensing that someone had gotten closer than wanted. Ichigo lifted his head from Kuroji's neck, and glanced in the same direction._

"_What was that, Kuroji?"_

"_Damn, someone is pro'ably tryin' to get ya up."_

"_Who?"_

"_Hell if I know." he kissed Ichigo's forehead, and got up._

"_Kuroji?"_

"_You should get back to them. I don' wan' them gettin' suspicious."_

"_But..."_

"_It's your job ta make sure we stay in one piece, Ichi-kun. Don't worry," Kuroji knelt down next to Ichigo's lying form. "I'm ain't goin' anywhere."_

_Kuroji lifted Ichigo to his feet, and put him down._

"_I'll be righ' here, so don' feel so gloomy. As much as I want to see you wet and naked, I don't wan' ya havin' it rain yet." he smirked at the thought._

"_Alright."_

- - - - - - - - - -

The three in the cell were watching Ichigo's body, too nervous to get too close and set off another increase in pressure. They were sure most of Soul Society felt what Ichigo released a minute ago, and drawing attention to themselves was not what they wanted to do.

A few minutes later, a groan came from Ichigo, as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Dammit, I fell like I was hit by a truck..." the young shinigami mumbled to himself, unaware of the three off to his side. He looked around, and noticed Hanatarou, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto. "Hanatarou, Toshirou, Matsumoto! What's going on!"

"Well, uh, Ichigo-san. We're at the 12th squad's lab..."

"What! When did I get here?"

"About 3 hours ago." said a voice from the door. "Seems you're well enough to start on."

All four of the earlier occupants of the room turned around to see Tobiuo, who was looking in through the barely open door.

"Uh, Tobiuo-san..." Hanatarou cut in. "Ichigo-san still isn't ready to be released yet."

"Really? He seems okay to me."

"Just cause he's conscious doesn't mean he's fine."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know. Probably another day."

"Right." Tobiuo finished, and closed the door again.

"What's his problem?" asked Ichigo, as he turned, and let his legs fall to the floor. He tried to stand up, but with all the blood he lost, he fell back on the bed.

"Ichigo-san, you shouldn't be getting up yet.

"He's right, Kurosaki." said Hitsugaya.

"Whatever."

Ichigo lied back, when something hit him. He sat back rather quickly, which reopened his side wound.

"Ichigo-san!" Hanatarou yelled as the blood started soaking through the bandages.

"Where's Zangetsu!"

"Huh?"

"Where is Zangetsu!"

"Zangetsu?" inquired Matsumoto.

"My zanpakuto! Where is it!"

"I saw it when I came in, it's in Kurotsuchi taicho's office." said Hanatarou.

"Dammit..."

Ichigo started to get up again, and Hanatarou pushed him back down.

"You're in no condition to be getting up, Ichigo-san!"

"Hanatarou, get out of my way."

He tried getting up, but this time Hitsugaya got there before Hanatarou could do anything. He held Hyourinmaru at Ichigo's throat.

"Toshirou! Let me go!"

"Yamada was right."

"About what!"

"You would try to get out as soon as you woke up."

"So what!"

"You're in no condition, or position to be moving."

Ichigo mumbled something, and lied back down. His head too much to be arguing this much.

_'Wan' me ta come out, Ichi-kun?'_

"No."

"Ichigo-san, did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Well, I guess we should go." said Hitsugaya. "Let's go Matsumoto."

"Hai."

They walked to the door, and banged on the door.

"Hey, Tobiuo! Open the door."

"Hai, Hitsugaya taicho."

Tobiuo opened the door, and Hitsugaya followed by Matsumoto left the cell.

"Yamada, keep an eye on him."

"Hai, Hitsugaya taicho."

- - - - - - - - - -

15 hours passed, and Hanatarou was redoing Ichigo's bandages. Amazingly enough, his deepest wound was almost healed, and scared. To be on the safe side, Hanatarou covered them anyway.

"I'm surprised."

"About what?"

"Most of your wounds are healed, Ichigo-san."

"Really?"

"Yeah. By tomorrow, you'll be good as new. Or as new as your body could get..."

"Heh, I guess you're right."

_'I think a thanks is in order, Ichi-kun.'_

"You helped?"

_'Yeah, I didn't let the shaking one next to ya put any of his reiatsu in the wounds.'_

"How does that help?"

_'Our reiatsu can heal our body faster than his can.'_

"Really?"

_'Yeah.'_

"Uh, Ichigo-san, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, um. Just to myself."

"Right..."

- - - - - - - - - -

The next afternoon came way too fast for Ichigo's liking. Hanatarou was released an hour earlier, and then he was dragged into Kurotsuchi's main lab. He was on a cold metal table, naked, with restraints around his neck, wrists, ankles, torso, and other parts of his body. Ichigo couldn't move even a centimeter.

"Now, let's start with your internal organs." stated Kurotsuchi.

"What!"

"Nemu, get me the knife."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." she walked over to the table, and took out a 3 inch knife and handed it over to Kurotsuchi.

"Hey, aren't you going drug me so I can't feel that fucking knife!"

"Of course not. I'm also looking at how well you can take something that is slow and painful."

"Damned bastard."

"Shut up, vaizard."

Ichigo continued to yell, in both pain and anger, at Kurotsuchi as he cut into his side. By the time his captor had finished, the opening cut went from the center of his chest, to just above his penis. The orange-haired shinigami lied there quietly, enraged.

_'Ichi-kun, let me out! Let me kill him'_

_'No!_' Ichigo shouted in his head, as to not have Kurotsuchi's attention turned to his head. _'Just let me handle this. Besides, if you did get out, we'd die.'_

_'Ya got a point. If thin's get ou' of hand, I'm comin' out regardless of wha' you wan'.'_

_'I'll keep that in mind.'_

"Fascinating. All you're organs are the same as any other thing I've looked at, yet they seem to have adapted in some way."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Ignoring his specimen, he continued. "The organs are made of thicker and tougher tissues, his key pressure points have been stabbed, yet he has retained his spiritual powers..."

Ichigo thought stabbing his head with Zangetsu would be more fun than this.

Kurotsuchi took multiple blood samples, inspected all his organs and muscles, and continued his mumbling while Nemu wrote his comments down.

After what seemed like hours, Kurotsuchi put all his organs back in place, reattached all that he ripped open and forcefully removed, and stitched him back up. When Ichigo had been finished for the 'day', Kurotsuchi induced drugs into his system, which caused the young shinigami on the table to fall into a deep sleep, repair his dissecting wounds, and numb his body from the shoulders down.

"Nemu, get him back to his cell! Be extremely careful, we need to make him last as long as we can!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

Nemu undid his restraints when they were assured he was asleep and harmless. She then picked him up, and walked him to his cell. Lying him down on his bed, she left him uncovered, and closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_I can't believe that bastard!" yelled Kuroji._

"_I feel the same, let's just be happy he didn't do anything more than he did."_

"_You're bein' too damned passive abou' this, Ichigo!" fumed the hollow counterpart._

_Ichigo walked over to his hollow, and grabbed his shoulders gently. He then proceeded to shake him to the left and right, forward and back. His head made contact with the back of his._

"_Yare, yare. He hasn't done anything drastic. Calm down."_

"_Don't tell me ta calm down when you're jus' as pissed as me!"_

_Ichigo kissed the back of his neck, sending a small shiver down his spine._

"_Relax, Kuro-kun."_

_Kuroji quirked an eyebrow at that, and then smiled._

"_Alright, Ichi-kun, you win."_

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9 is up, and my longest one yet. It's almost 8 pages (on my Open Office, at least). I guess making it a bit longer is my way of apologizing for not updating when I planned it. Oh well, its extra length is the reason it took longer – that and a minor case of writer's block.

Let me know what you think about Ichigo calling Kuroji "Kuro-kun". I still feel iffy on the subject, and would like a based opinion from those who can make up their minds faster than me.

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

I plan on having all Hell break loose in the next few chapters. Be ready for lots a fun!

**For all you squeamish people, hold your stomach, and be ready. And no, I'm not doing this because I like making people feel sick - even if it is fun. More live dissection is used to make next part of story interesting.  
**

x3

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - - -

After sleeping, for what seemed like an incredibly short amount of time, Ichigo awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down, he noticed the long verticle scar tissue forming, where Kurotsuchi had opened him up. He looked up, and around, noticing he was back in his holding cell.

"Dammit... How long did that bastard knock me out for?" he said, unaware Tobiuo was sitting off to the side, where he hadn't looked.

"Well, I'd say over 50 hours."

Ichigo jumped out of the bed midway through the sentence, staring at the 12th division member with a look of complete shock.

"I see you're okay enough to move. I'll go inform Kurotsuchi taicho."

"Wha- who the hell are you!"

"Tobiuo. Now, if you mind or not, I must go inform Kurotsuchi taicho that you are well again. More experiments will begin in the next 24 hours."

"What the fuck! He isn't done yet!"

"Heh, not even close."

"What!"

Tobiuo closed the door behind him, leaving a very pissed and confused shinigami in his wake.

"Dammit," said Ichigo as he sat back on the bed. "Why the hell does this have to happen?"

_'Aw, Ichi-kun. Who was the one who said he hasn't done anything drastic yet?'_

"Not now."

_'Com' on... who said it?'_

"Me... now be quiet. My head is throbbing."

_'Ya need ta light'n up a bit.'_

"I just need quiet right now."

_'Only if you'll relax. You're startin' a storm in here.'_

"Oh, sorry."

_'I don't mind it.'_

"Really? I thou-"_  
_

"So good to see you're up and better, vaizard." said a voice that Ichigo had grown to hate in the past few days.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what I'm going to do."

Ichigo glared at him, Kurotsuchi merely smirked.

"I'm going to start the second experiment on you, vaizard. Now."

"Hold on just one fucking second!"

"Nope."

Ashisogi Jizou sliced his arm, it was a fine and shallow slice. Not a lot of blood flowed through it, but the toxin from the zanpakuto took effect regardless. Ichigo fell from his sitting position to lying on the bed, unable to move from the neck down.

"I see that only your hollow is able to move after being hit with Ashisogi's toxin."

"Ass hole."

"Nemu, let's bring him to room 4b. Hurry up!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

Nemu picked an enraged Ichigo, and carried him to the room earlier ordered by her captain. She gently lied him on a table, but this one had a thin cotton covering, but the table's chill still bit at his bones.

"Good Nemu, you actually finished by the time I got here. Be ready to administer the sodium thiopental, in a heavy dose. I don't want this idiot waking up before I'm done!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

Nemu went into the side room, and came back with another IV tube with fluids containing the wanted drug.

"You're too slow Nemu! Be faster next time!"

"Hai."

She inserted the IV into Ichigo's arm, and took a step back, waiting for further orders. Ichigo was unconscious in a matter of minutes. Kurotsuchi dug into his robes and took out a few of his tools.

"Now that I've seen the internal organs, lets see his brain and the rest of its nervous system."

He set to work, removing the young shinigami's hair, and slowly peeling away the skin to reveal bare bone. The next step wasn't as easy as the first, he had to carefully remove a portion of Ichigo's skull, and after cutting a 3 by 3 inch hole in his skull, the 12th squad captain started probing for anything interesting.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_What the fuck is he doing to my head?" screamed Ichigo as soon as he felt his hair being removed._

"_How would I know!"_

_The two 'halves' were yelling at eachother, to vent their anger at that which they could not reach._

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurotsuchi had been looking around for about 45 minutes when he noticed something that he didn't expect to see. Part of the nerve tissue that made up the brain was pure white. He began removing more of the skull that happened to be around his target. Setting the newly cut bone near the first one; he started to inspect this new discovery.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Kuroji stopped arguing with Ichigo, as his hand went up to his head._

"_Dammit. What the fuck is that bastard doing!" he spat, venomously._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_My head."_

"_You need help?"_

"_**I need that damned ass to stop poking my brain!**"_

"_Wha-?"_

_Kuroji collapsed on the floor beneath him, clutching his head with both of his hands. The occasional groan escaped his mouth, and he started shaking._

- - - - - - - - - -

"Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating." Kurotsuchi mumbled to himself, as he continued to explore Ichigo's brain. He had ended dismembering Ichigo's skull further, to find that the white portion of the brain took up about a third of the pack of nervous tissue.

"Nemu, bring me some more light!"

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

Nemu quickly walked into the side room, bringing out the equivalent to a flood light out. She set it by Kurotsuchi, and he adjusted it to suit his needs. He took out his small scalpel, and started to cut into a portion of the brain.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Kuroji started screaming, cursing, and shaking to rival that of a level 6 earthquake._

"_Kuroji, what's going on!" Ichigo asked, running toward him._

"_Get... away... Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. For the first time in months, he felt threatened by Kuroji. There was malice, hatred, and loathing filling each letter of each word he spoke._

"_Wha... what's wrong Kuroji!"_

"_Find... Zangetsu. I'm sure he's lingering somewhere in this damned place. Find him, and get help!"_

"_How can Zangetsu help!"_

"_He'll keep you safe."_

"_From what?"_

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurotsuchi had just finished cutting out and removing a cube of white tissue, when Ichigo's eyes shot open. The sudden movement caused the dissector to stop what he was doing, and look at dissectee's face. Black and golden eyes, filled with wrath, hatred, and blood lust were looking at Kurotsuchi, intently. A white and red mask started forming around the upper right side of his head, gradually covering up the exposed areas.

"What the-!" shouted Kurotsuchi, as the young vaizard started struggling against the light bindings that were keeping him on the table.

Kurotsuchi got up, ready to slash Ichigo's body, but he never got the chance. Ichigo broke the restraints, and jumped off on the other side of the table. His hollow mask growing, rapidly.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Kuroji screamed a loud, bone chilling screech, and vanished. Ichigo, still standing there dumb-struck, fell to his knees. Soon after, a large, dark reiatsu started to build behind him, and he turned his head, to see Kuroji enveloped in black flame like reiatsu._

"_Ku... Kuroji?"_

_Kuroji started laughing manically as the reiatsu started to dissipate. Ichigo stood up and faced his counter-part, filled with both fear and hope. However, all of his hope faded when Kuroji locked eyes with him, emitting a very strong murderous intent._

- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo gathered reiatsu into two of his left fingers, and blasted a hole in the side of the building. Kurotsuchi stood there, amazed. However, his amazement soon faded, as he called Nemu to let all of Soul Society know that his experiment was on the loose in the Seireitei. She complied immediately.

The young vaizard was about 20 meters from the wall that separated the lab from the rest of Seireitei, when Kurotsuchi appeared infront of Ichigo; a fight soon started. Large spirit pressures were released and maintained. Ichigo using ceros and martial arts (currently that was all he had at his disposal at the moment), against Kurotsuchi's kidou and zanpakuto.

Word got around the Seireitei like wild fire. Sub squads from the 11th division going there for a fight; 3rd squad moving in to do their division's specialty (hollow extermination); and 6th squad heading toward them to protect the Seireitei (their squads main 'purpose').

By the time Byakuya and Renji showed up, Kurotsuchi had succeeded in cutting off both of Ichigo's arms and one of his legs. So, in place of the human limbs, were his hollow limbs, clawed and lethal. Most of Ichigo's face was covered by the mask by now, and Kurotsuchi seemed to be running out of energy, though his opponent seemed unfased – even the huge hole, cut by Kurotsuchi, in his head was already healed and covered.

All of the 6th division higher ups, namely Byakuya and Renji, could do was stare at what they were seeing, not entirely believing.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Shivers went down Ichigo's spine, as Kuroji started to walk toward him, slowly removing his large sword from his back._

- - - - - - - - - -

Bwahahaha, 10th chapter anniversary, and I have probably made some of you feel sick to your stomach. Not only do I make you feel nausea, but pity for poor Ichigo.

For those of you who got confused, Kurotsuchi cutting out of Kuroji's section of the brain has caused his nerve cells to stop sending memories to the rest of his 'body'. (I don't know if cutting into/out the (correct) portion of the brain can do this, but, let's pretend it does.) All Kuroji now feels is the need to become dominant over Ichigo, which means killing him. (Try remembering those earlier days of training with the vaizards to understand how Kuroji now feels.) Now don't jump to conclusions, that doesn't mean I'll kill off our favorite strawberry (but no one truly knows how this fanfic will end, now do they?).


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, last chapter, everyone's reaction seemed to be insanely similar:

"What the fuck is she thinking writing this!"

Haha, sorry about perturbin' ya. Kinda had to ta get where I wanted in the story.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Kuroji...?"_

"_Who ya talkin' ta, King?"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. If his counter-part didn't remember his name, then what else did he forget? He had also noticed that he had called him 'King', and that made his stomach turn. It took ages to convince Kuroji to stop calling him that._

"_If ya space out, I'll kill ya, King." said an eerie voice from behind the young shinigami. He turned fast enough to see Kuroji swing his zanpakuto, and get cut by it._

"_What are ya doin' King? Ya ain't puttin' up much of a fight. An' your gaurd is down."_

"_What are you talking about! Why would I fight you Kuroji!"_

"_I ain't got a name, so stop talkin' ta me like I do."_

"_Wha-?"_

_Another slash from Kuroji was sent at Ichigo, who was able to dodge it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never did he expect this to happen during the 12th division's studies. Ichigo had lost a part of himself, and he couldn't believe it._

"_What happened Kuroji!"_

"_I though' I told ya: 'I ain't got a name'!"_

_Ichigo ducked under another swing, and jumped to another building. He knew he had to find Zangetsu, even though he didn't want to fight his hollow._

"_I don't want to fight you, Kuroji!"_

"_King, you're too sof' ta rule this place."_

_Kuroji jumped next to Ichigo and cut open the shinigami's left arm. Ichigo flinched as the searing pain grew from his new injury._

- - - - - - - - - -

The hollow gathered another high concentration of reiatsu into his two fingers, and fired them at Kurotsuchi. He barely dodged it, and released a Soukatsui at his attacker. This attack hit the hollow, but the affected area quickly healed, leaving Kurotsuchi with almost no remaining spirit energy.

"Dammit." mumbled Kurotsuchi.

Ichigo took this as an opportunity, and charged at the weakened captain. He never made to him though. Nemu had jumped infront of him, to save Kurotsuchi. Her screams of pain were loud, and bone chilling. The hollow stopped were he was, and jumped back, with Nemu still in his mouth. He literally ripped her out, causing even more pain for the 12th squad assistant captain. Using shunpo, he vanished from the lab's area, and closer to the walls of Seireitei, with Nemu in his claws.

All present 6th, 11th, and 3rd divisions stood there dumb-struck at the sight. One of the strongest shinigami they had known was now a hollow. The shinigami that had beaten 2 captains, and most of the 11th squad, was now causing intentional destruction throughout the Seireitei.

"Renji."

"Hai, Kuchiki taicho?"

"Go after him, and bring him back; alive or dead."

"But, Kuchiki taicho. It's Ichigo!"

"It's a hollow."

"Kuchiki taicho!"

A death glare was aimed at Renji, and it shut him up. He nodded toward his superior, and flash stepped after the hollow that had taken Nemu.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Ichigo and Kuroji were watching eachother, from about 10 meters away of one another. The shinigami held a look of shock and disappointment, while the hollow watched the shinigami with lust and hatred._

"_Kuroji..."_

_The hollow appeared behind Ichigo and whacked the back of his head with the blunt side of his Zangetsu. Ichigo didn't react in time, which caused him to now be on the ground. Kuroji crouched next to the orange-haired boy, and turned him over, so his back was on the ground._

"_... why... Kuroji?"_

_He looked down at the injured shinigami, and a scowl slowly grew on his face. Kuroji was getting madder with each time his counter-part called him his forgotten name. The paler of the two put his sword into the building, blade down. Both of his hands moved to the other's wrists._

"_Ya know, I ain't likin' tha' name ya keep callin' me."_

_Ichigo tried to get up, and away from his hollow. Struggling caused Kuroji to lessen his scowl to a smirk. The boy (partially) underneath him didn't want to be near him, huh? He removed his left wrist from the boy's right, and slammed his fist into the shinigami's stomach. A sudden coughing fit erupted from Ichigo, small amounts of blood coming up through his mouth._

"_Ya don't seem ta be enjoyin' my presence, King."_

"_Kuro.. ji... please..."_

_Another hard punch was landed into Ichigo's stomach. Choking back a yell, he shut his eyes. Seeing the other control his pain angered the hollow, so a few more punches found their way to different parts of Ichigo's body. Another one to the stomach, one to the face, one in his throat, one ever so close to his crotch, and a couple where he had sliced open the boy. Each of Kuroji's punches getting harder than the last._

_After letting the boy squirm in pain for about 10 minutes, he violently pressed Ichigo's legs against the ground, and straddled him. Blood from Ichigo's earlier wounds slowly started to soak into the white shihakusho. Leaning closer to his face, his warm breath sending shivers of fear and pleasure down Ichigo's back. However, this Kuroji wouldn't get him without a fight. The shinigami started struggling again, though he knew it was futile._

- - - - - - - - - -

Renji was gaining on the hollow, who didn't seem to be trying too hard to loose his follower. The occasional glance back told Ichigo that he was still being pursued.

Using all his strength, Renji took one long shunpo step and appeared infront of the hollow. Unfortunately, one wide slash from his prey caused him to jump to the side, and made him loose track of the hollow for a second. That second was all the hollow needed to widen the gap between himself and Renji.

Within another five minutes, the hollow appeared near the Seireitei wall. Stopping only to blast a small hole in it with his cero, and jumping out. Sensing the reiatsu blast, Renji found the hole within a few minutes, and went through it. However, once outside the Seireitei, he could no longer sense his former friend's reiatsu.

"Shit, where'd that bastard go?"

He ran off in the forest, toward the nearest village of Rokongai.

- - - - - - - - - -

_After undertaking another attempt at getting free, Ichigo tried to remove his counter-part. This only caused Kuroji to shift more of his weight from his feet to his ass, keeping Ichigo pinned._

"_Dammit Kuroji! Let me go!"_

"_Tch, I don' think so, King."_

_The hollow leaned over, ripped off a large part of Ichigo's sleeve, slid the clothe off of his arm, and ripped that again, so it was more like a strip, not a circle. He then, with some difficulty, tied Ichigo's wrists together, tightly. Leaning onto the shinigami, laying his hands just under his back, he proceeded to lick the coughed up blood off of Ichigo's chin and neck. _

"_Kuroji!" he yelled as he tried to put more distance between himself and his captor. This only got him a punch in the side of his ribs._

"_Shu' up, King."_

_Just as Ichigo was about to shoot a reply back, Kuroji had kissed him, and was violently exploring his mouth with his tongue. Every time Ichigo tried to push him out with his own tongue, Kuroji gave a hard bite, causing Ichigo to retreat._

_Unannounced to Ichigo, who was too focused on getting Kuroji's tongue out of his mouth, his shirt had been ripped off – literally. The bruises from Kuroji's earlier assaults were already becoming visible, and hurt under his weight. Ichigo's counter-part started to bite his shoulder, and moved down the chest, and past the belly button. He stopped near the shinigami's pant line, the barrier preventing him from going farther down._

"_Kuroji, stop god dammit!"_

_The hollow looked toward the boy, and a look of annoyance appeared on him face. He undid the tie to Ichigo's pants, and sent his fist right into his throat. Ichigo stopped all movements and thoughts, doing his best to get oxygen into his lungs. Taking advantage of Ichigo trying to breath, Kuroji tied the clothe around his mouth, and tied it firmly, so Ichigo couldn't untie it._

_With the noise problem solved for Kuroji, he licked Ichigo's ear, biting it occasionally, and sucking on it inbetween. Moans came from Ichigo periodically, who couldn't seem to control his body from releasing the sounds. Kuroji sensed that Ichigo liked the way he was being treated, or at least some of the things he was doing to him._

_Kuroji moved to almost every part of Ichigo's upper body, finding, and making mental notes of where the boy seemed to react the most. Once he made his first round, he returned to those that had made the shinigami moan. Taking his time with each, he felt the shinigami's body betray his mind, which made the hollow smirk._

"_Ya know, ya ain't that hard ta please." said Kuroji, more to himself than Ichigo._

_Ichigo's frown deepened, and his brows furrowed even more. This wasn't the Kuroji he'd allowed to indulge himself only days earlier. Before Kuroji could start his third round, Ichigo's will to free himself came back up. Squirming, trying to untie his bonds, using his legs in an attempt to remove the hollow from his body, anything he could think of at the time he did._

_Kuroji started laughing from his position, and watched in fascination at the shinigami's attempts at freeing himself. He then remembered the spot that Ichigo made the most noise during his exploration. The hollow gently rubbed his head near Ichigo's ear, and started nibbling on the area of flesh under the it. All of the struggling ceased after the first couple of minutes, and they boy's body went lax. In an effort of lowering Ichigo's escape, Kuroji pulled his Zangetsu out of the building, and put it in-between Ichigo's hands and head, the sharp edge facing his head, as to keep him bound. He then continued on his exploitation of the orange-haired shinigami._

- - - - - - - - - -

Renji had searched the nearest villages, asking around if they'd seen a hollow, however, getting them to talk was a whole other matter. Convincing the Ryoka that he was there looking for a hollow, and not there to kick their asses around Rokongai was difficult. To his relief, he caught a kid who was running from the nearby forest. He stopped him, asked him if he'd seen Ichigo or Nemu, and described both of them. Raising a shaking hand, the boy pointed in the direction he came from, and ran to his house.

Renji followed the boy's directions, and found a shredded body, which belonged to Nemu. Fortunately, he remembered that Nemu wasn't a normal shinigami, and looked around for the konpaku pill. When he found it, he put the pill in his shirt, since he didn't really have anywhere else to put it, and lifted the shredded body. Renji headed back to Seireitei, with a frayed corpse in tow, slowly bringing Nemu back to Kurotsuchi.

He returned the body and pill to Kurotsuchi, and got reprimanded for taking so long. After his lecture, the 12th division captain took his daughter back to one of the lab rooms, and threw her on a table.

"Now get out of here, Abarai."

"Hai, Kurotsuchi taicho."

Renji went back to the 6th division office, where he gave his report to Byakuya.

"Thank you, Renji. Now I want you to work with Hisagi on bringing down Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya indicated Shuuhei near his desk. Shuuhei had agreed to go, since his curiosity about the boy had been there since he broke into Seireitei to rescue Rukia.

"Hai, Kuchiki taicho."

"I want you two to leave immediately."

"Hai." they both voiced in unison. The two assistant captains left the office, and went directly to the nearest Seireitei gate, the one Ichigo broke through.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, not a lot of talking in this chapter. More actions... teehee. Well, hopefully this chapter made up for those last two 'disturbing' chapters.

For some reason, this chapter feels a bit rushed, no matter what I do to it. Hope no one minds that.

Read and review, pwease.


	12. Chapter 12

Uh, yeah. Warning: character death, gomen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12

- - - - - - - - - -

Renji and Shuuhei had left through the hole Ichigo had blasted into the Seireitei wall a few hours earlier. Fortunately, the hole was going to be fixed reasonably fast, since it wasn't that big to begin with. However, there were now guards posted on both sides of the hole, as to keep unwanted wandering ryoka into the Seireitei.

The only good thing going for the two vice-captains, was the fact that their target had made it easy for them to find him. He had ravaged through multiple cities in the lower numbered Rokongai districts, and was steadily making his way into the more dangerous regions. Each village they went through, they found few survivors, and dozens of bloody corpses ripped apart. The hollow was having a feast on the large number of souls, and no doubt getting stronger with each one consumed.

After passing through region 47, and into 48 did Renji and Shuuhei start sensing the largely hidden reiatsu that reeked of hollow, with a bit of Ichigo's entangled in there.

"Yes, we're finally catching up to that idiot." said Renji, who was getting tired. Who wouldn't, after running at full speed through 47 districts?

"Renji, don't get too cocky. He isn't the way you are used to fighting, this time he might willfully kill you, to add to his power and relax his missing heart." warned the 9th division vice-captain.

"Yeah, I know that. This isn't the first time I've fought a hollow."

"Yes, but how many hollows have been your friends before?"

"I get it. 'Don't let old relations get in the way of fighting'."

"Right. Now let's hurry, it's getting harder to sense his reiatsu, which means he is still moving."

Another couple of hours passed, and the hollow's reiatsu was getting extremely hard to tolerate. Eating dozens of souls an hour had done wonders for the increasing of Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Dammit, how stronger has he gotten!" mumbled the red-haired vice-captain.

"I don't know. A while ago, I sent a message to Seireitei, telling them of the level of carnage. Hopefully they're doing something about it."

"That's good to hear. Now we'll know the total number of souls we lost." Renji replied sarcastically.

Shuuhei ignored his companion's retort, and continued to flash step to the next village. This time, they caught up with him. They were now in the 54th district, and the hollow was found ripping a young looking child to pieces. The girl wasn't moving or making any noises, which indicated she was probably dead. Actually, most of the village had be obliterated. Renji and Shuuhei could still sense a few spirits hiding from Ichigo, but no other signs of life.

Ichigo threw the girl against the building, resulting in a crash, and a hole in the wall. If it was possible, a sneer became visible on the mask that covered the young shinigami's face. Both vice-captains took out their zanpakutos, and readied themselves. The hollow was making its way over to them slowly, and then vanished, reappearing behind the two. Raising a large clawed hand, it slashed at Shuuhei and Renji, who just barely dodged the attack.

"Tch, missed." whispered the hollow.

Renji's eyes widen. He could hear Ichigo's tone in the eerie voice before him. Still lost in these thoughts of surprise, Ichigo took the initiative and started gathering reiatsu in his right index and middle finger, aiming it at the dazed 6th division vice-captain. Luck seemed to be with him though, because Shuuhei had cut off Ichigo's right arm, and jumped back near Renji.

"Idiot! Don't get unfocused! Forget he was your friend once! That thinking will get you killed!"

"Uh, right."

Both of them ran at the hollow, who just as they were about to land their attacks, vanished again. He landed on the roof of a nearby house.

"My, my..." said the hollow, tail moving back and forth behind him, like a cat. "So many souls in one day, and now two shinigami have come for me to eat."

"Ichigo, bastard! How many souls have you shoved down your fucking throat!" yelled Renji, irritated at the hollow's smugness.

"How many?" it repeated curiously. "I don't know. I lost count after 50, well, more like I didn't bother keeping track anymore. However, you don't seem too pleased with it. Want to join them, shinigami?"

Renji twitched with rage, the Ichigo he once knew would never harm anyone unless they deserved it. Now he was killing left and right, just for the fun of it.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he cried, and jumped at the hollow.

Unfortunately, Ichigo had raised his tail, and wrapped it around the extending blade. The action caused both Renji and Shuuhei to look completely shocked. However, Shuuhei had snapped out of it first, and flash stepped behind the hollow, cutting off his tail. He hadn't noticed that Ichigo's arm had grown back, getting him a good swipe to the face. Four long cuts ran across the 9th division vice-captain's face, running through his first set of scars at an acute angle and over his unscarred eye.

"Now, now. No need ta be hasty ta die. But if you're tha' determined..." the hollow trailed off, dropped Zabimaru, and darted toward Shuuhei. Before he had time to react, he figured out that most of his right shoulder was in the hollow's mouth, getting dissolved rather quickly.

"Dammit!" the black-haired captain shouted as he swung his zanpakuto into Ichigo's head. The good thing about his action was Ichigo let go, the bad part was that Ichigo had ripped most of his shoulder off in the process of getting away.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Kuroji immediately halted his sexual assault on the almost naked shinigami under him. He shot his hand up to his face, which had started to bleed. The strike that had hit his mask appeared on his face as well. However, he also noticed that Ichigo had a similar cut across his face. Leaning over his bleeding counterpart's check, he started licking the blood away, while running his hand down into Ichigo's loose pants._

"_Heheh, they think tha' somethin' like tha' is gonna stop me?" he mumbled to himself._

"_Dammit Kuroji. Stop!" Ichigo yelled. The cut to his face had gotten the clothe loose enough for his to be able to speak coherently. _

_The hollow glared at the shinigami, and scowled. He leaned his head on the orange-haired boy's forehead, eyes about 3 centimeters from another._

"_Ya know, ya ain't in a position ta be tellin' me wha' ta do." he said lightly, as he groped Ichigo's upper thigh._

_All Ichigo did was groan, as his hollow added more pressure to his forehead, so that their noses were now touching. The hollow smirked, and kissed the shinigami. It was full of lust, and force, but Ichigo slowly responded to it. He felt his body betraying his mind, and was acting on its own._

_When the kiss was broken a minute later, Ichigo's eyes were clouded, and were getting darker. His body was giving itself to Kuroji without the fight his mind wanted._

"_King, you're losin' yourself. I think I like it."_

"_Unnnh..."_

_Kuroji laughed at the response he got. Moving his hand farther up Ichigo's thigh to his crotch, and clutched it in his hand. He got another groan from Ichigo, and some movement, but no angry speech for him 'violating' his prey. The hollow squeezed the reproductive organ, causing Ichigo to gasp. While his mouth was still open, he kissed him again, shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth. During the kiss, he started to pull off Ichigo's pants, and he didn't try to stop him. _

_Using his feet, he kicked off Ichigo's pants from the rest of his legs, while removing his own clothes in the process. Ichigo just lied there, not moving, dazed._

- - - - - - - - - -

Both Shuuhei and the hollow screamed in pain. Shuuhei grabbing his shoulder, the hollow covering his face. Soon after the separation, part of the white and red mask shattered, the upper half that held no white on it was now in shards on the ground. The hollow glared daggers at the black-haired shinigami, its now visible eye showed nothing but blind rage. Renji stood there, staring into Ichigo's black and yellow eye which darted between him and his companion.

Slowly removing his hand from his face, the hollow turned on Renji, and charged. Taken by some surprise, Renji was able to stop Ichigo's claw with Zabimaru. Unfortunately, he didn't stop there, his tail came lashing out at him. Renji's left hand let go of Zabimaru, and went to Ichigo's tail, which was now around his throat.

Ichigo started to lift his tail higher, causing the red-haired shinigami to be suspended in air, by his neck. Choking noises ensued closely after the first couple of seconds off the ground.

"Heheh, ya ain't as strong as ya first seemed, shinigami. I wonder if you'll really be able ta help me."

"What... are... you... talk... ing... about... ?" Renji managed to stammer through gasps for oxygen.

"You've ha' your job fer how long now...? Ya should know why I'm gonna eat ya."

Some struggling started again from Renji, which caused the hollow's tail to tighten its grip on his throat. It was getting hard to see, things began to mesh together in a thick and colorful fog. His grip on the tail was getting weaker, and Zabimaru soon met the ground as he dropped it, unable to hold it any longer.

'Jus' a little longer.' thought the hollow, 'And I'll get ta eat 'im.'

Renji's eyes started to cloud up, body started to lax, and saliva backing up and coming out of his mouth. He let out the occasion choke or breath, but each breath was harder to get. The pain starting to build in his head, from lack of oxygenated blood, kept him from realizing that he was gaining altitude, then losing it rapidly. His head hit the packed dirt of the village's road, and everything went black, and cold.

Ichigo started to laugh, proud that he had done what he just did. Renji was on the ground, still wrapped in his tail, taking breaths few and far between each other.

"Hm, he's still alive after tha'?" the hollow mused. "Has a strong will ta live."

Shuuhei looked up from tending his shoulder when he heard the loud noise of Renji's head hitting the street. His shoulder was still in bad condition, but he could move his arm now. He hoped that's all he'd need. While the hollow was muttering to itself, he flash stepped, and cut of his tail. Not even waiting for the hollow to react, he grabbed Renji, and got a fair distance from the threat. To his dismay, by the time he had put Renji out of harm's way, Ichigo's tail was back.

"Rapid regeneration...!" whispered Shuuhei, amazed that Ichigo had this ability. He knew about this ability very well, and it allowed hollows to fight for longer periods of time, without having to retreat back to Hueco Mundo to heal.

"Ya know, cutting off my tail, jus' ta get 'im was a bit desparate. Don't ya think so...?" asked the hollow, coyly.

The 9th division vice-captain glared at Ichigo with his uninjured eye.

"My, you're a very scary person."

"Shut up!"

Ichigo vanished, and reappeared behind him. Gathering reiatsu into his two fingers quickly, he fired the cero at his prey before he had time to react.

As the dust cleared, it became apparent that Shuuhei was on his knees, clutching his right shoulder. Blood running down his forehead, mouth, and right side by the ounce. He was loosing a lot of blood in a very short amount of time. However, his opponent seemed unfased toward the injuries he received earlier.

The hollow exploited the weakend state of his opponent, and got ready for firing another cero. He knew that the black-haired shinigami couldn't take another blast, and with that, he fired. Shuuhei was hit square in the chest with the condensed reiatsu, and went flying backwards dozens of yards away from the hollow, and Renji.

- - - - - - - - - -

_It took Ichigo a few seconds to fully absorb what Kuroji had done. When it finally hit him, his eyes widened at the site of the naked hollow infront of him, or ontop if him. A larger blush overtook the one that was already present, and he started to struggling again._

"_Calm down, King. Ya ain't gonna make my life or yours easier if you're all tense like tha'."_

"_Shu... shut up!"_

_Kuroji ran his hand along Ichigo's thigh, sending shiver throughout Ichigo's body. He lied completely on top of the orange-haired boy, kissing Ichigo's neck, check, ear, forehead._

- - - - - - - - - -

Renji looked around at the carnage he was lying in, remembering what had happened minutes earlier. He tried to get up, but once he got to his knees, his body collapsed.

"Shit."

"Wha's wrong, shinigami? Can't move?" asked the hollow sitting near him, watching him intently.

All Renji responded with was a glare of anger, hatred, and a small bit of betrayal. Ichigo's visible eye showed glee when the glare was pointed at him.

"Don't worry shinigami, you won' be feelin' pain for much longer anyway."

"Wha...?"

The hollow got up from his sitting position, where Shuuhei was tied up in bloody clothe that probably belonged to a ryoka. Renji noticed his companion's presence when Ichigo moved.

"Shuuhei!"

"Don' worry, shinigami. He ain't dead yet, he goes after you."

Renji's eyes widen, as the hollow slowly walked toward him, and crotched near him. A clawed fist slammed into his ribcage, causing a reaction that made Renji sit up in pain for a second, before falling to the ground again. That one second was all Ichigo needed, and his partially masked face was in Renji's arm, the saliva quickly dissolved his left arm. Screaming in pain, as he felt the hollow advance up to his shoulder, and farther.

Shuuhei had finally started to gain some consciousness as he looked around for the hollow and Renji. All of the sleep that was remaining in his body was gone in a flash, when he saw over half of Renji already consumed. The red-haired vice-captain was unconscious, and twitching in pain. He tried to get up, but getting hit by two ceros, other assaults, and being tied up didn't allow him to get up. His body stiff, all he could do was scream at the hollow as it consumed Renji.

"Renji!"

The hollow lifted his head, with Renji's remaining body in his mouth, dangling and swaying from the movement. Its eye showed the hidden smirk behind the mask, as it continued to slowly swallow Renji.

After another few minutes of watching the site of a hollow savour the taste of his partner, only part of Renji's right arm remained visible in Ichigo's mouth.

"Fuck..."

Jerking his head to where the new voice came from, Shuuhei smiled weakly, and Ichigo looked irritated at being disturbed.

"Hitsugaya taicho!"

"Hisagi, it that Abarai?"

Shuuhei looked over at the hollow, who just finished swallowing Renji's hand. He looked down, disappointment filling into his face.

"Hai..."

- - - - - - - - - -

Don't hurt me!

-hide behind something solid and sturdy-

I'm sorry I killed off Renji, but he made a bigger impact on Ichigo's life, so he had to. I hope this doesn't run off any Renji fans, cause I'm one too. Please don't take this chapter the wrong way in thinking I hate Renji, his death won't be in vain, promise. It plays a significant role in a future chapter.

Read and review, please; and don't abandon Hyou because of the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, I feel like I need ta tell you guys why the amount of intiment yaoi is low, despite the rating I've put on this thing. My parents are incredibly anti-yaoi, and if they find out I've gone as far as I already have, don't expect the story to get finished. So, I hope you can cope with this little predicament, and not hold too much against me. However, let's see if I can make it up in this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hisagi, it that Abarai?"

Shuuhei looked over at the hollow, who just finished swallowing Renji's hand. He looked down, disappointment filling into his face.

"Hai..."

Shock and rage began to find its way into the young captain's face. Soon after the news had sunk in, Kurotsuchi, Nemu, and Rukia appeared behind Hitsugaya. The now abundant number of shinigami present made the hollow smirk. Sure, he didn't feel 'empty' now, but, he had rapidly acquired a taste for shinigami.

"Hisagi fukutaicho, where's Renji!" Rukia asked, fear clear in her voice.

Shuuhei just shook his head, still looking at the apparently interesting dirt street. Rukia's hands clasped her mouth, shock quickly sinking to her feet and moving upwards. Nemu and Kurotsuchi didn't seem to take this news as badly as the others, they just stood there.

"Damn, I must really be lucky today." Ichigo interrupted the mourning of Renji, no hint of sadness in his voice.

All of the shinigami jerked their heads in the direction of the voice. They had momentarily forgotten about the hollow standing a few meters from them. Rukia was the first to act, for she was the closest to Renji, she had been for decades.

Dodging the small female shinigami's attack was easy, as the hollow jumped out of the way, he remembered what she could do, and jumped to a nearby roof.

"Bastard!" she screamed, jumping to the same roof as Ichigo. "Give Renji back!"

"Rukia! Get back down here!" ordered Hitsugaya.

His demand went unnoticed by the enraged Kuchiki. She kept swinging at the hollow, tears rolling down her eyes. Ichigo kept jumping from one roof to another, keeping a certain distance from her and himself.

"Yare, yare. Look girl, ya ain't gettin' your boyfriend back. If you're curious, he tasted pretty good." teased the hollow, his visible eye showed every ounce of mocking that his voice said.

"Shut up dammit!" Rukia screamed, charging at Ichigo again.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Ichigo continued his struggle against Kuroji, who didn't seem to be trying too hard to keep his shinigami counter-part pinned down. He went back to under Ichigo's ear, licking, kissing, sucking, and biting, each touch lessening the boys tense mucles. With Ichigo dazed again, Kuroji sat up, and backed himself up a bit. He licked the boy's hardening crotch before he engulfed it in his mouth. Sucking lightly, and at a steep gradual pace, increased his speed and roughness, Ichigo moaning almost every 45 seconds._

_The hollow could feel Ichigo's body readying itself for releasing, and he smirked internally, and continued to quicken his sucking. Within a few minutes, Ichigo had unleashed a wave of semen into Kuroji, who took his time, savoring the taste._

"_Didn' think you'd be tha' good, King."_

"_Damn... you..." Ichigo replied inbetween breaths._

"_Heheh, sure." Kuroji replied, sarcasm lingering in his voice._

_ He started to ready the boy for his release, spreading his legs to meet his needs._

_  
_- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia had not let up, even after 15 minutes of chasing after her former friend. Ichigo on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. He had started to toy with her, allowing her to hit him occasionally, and having his apendage grow back.

"Fuck, woman. Calm down, it's only one shinigami!" the hollow said, partially sarcastic.

The short-haired shinigami stopped her assualts on the hollow. Even more rage built up, clearly showing in her face.

"Sodeno Shirayuki!" cried Rukia, as she released her zanpakuto. Its pure white-ness (is that a word?) stood out against the blood coverd village.

She lunged at Ichigo, who dodged her blade with ease. However, her goal wasn't to hit him.

"First Dance: Tsukishiro!"

Suddenly, the hollow's feet had ice 'growing' up them from the ground. The ice was working its way up, and when it reached his knees, Ichigo smirked. He started to gather reiatsu in his index and middle finger, and shot the cero at his legs. Now being only held up by his arms, the hollow quickly jumped out of Rukia's icy circle. After a few seconds outside of the ice riden area, his legs were back.

"Impossible..."

"What's impossible... Rukia? That I can regrow my apendages?" sneered Ichigo.

"You... don't care...?"

"Don' care abou' wha', Rukia?"

She shuddered as he kept repeating her name. "You blew off your own legs to save yourself!"

"Hell ya, if I hadn't, I'd be in ice. 'Member?"

"That's Ichigo's body!"

"Tch, it's **our** body, Rukia."

Rukia jumped at Ichigo again, bringing her circle with her when her blow landed on his right arm. The end of his arm had ice forming on it, and his legs began to freeze again. However, his opponent wouldn't let his escape a second time.

She jumped out of her cirlce, and had the large pilar of ice rise rapidly. Ichigo stuck in the ice, just off the ground - he had tried to jump away. Rukia fell to her knees, as the ice shattered, crying harder than before.

"Wha's wrong, Rukia?"

"What the - ?" declared Rukia, turning her head to see the hollow coming at her with his claws. She was just barely able to dodge his attack, and cut off his arm.

"I though' ya figured it out by now," said the hollow, as his arm grew back. "Cuttin' off my limbs ain't gonna work."

The 13th division member took a few steps back, fear finding its way into her face. She held Shirayuki ready for an attack, but he just stood there, looking at her. They had both forgotten about the other shinigami present, because Ichigo was taken by surprise when a decent amount of his left upper side got cut off by the young 10th squad captain. To Hitsugaya's dismay, what was once cleeved off, grew back.

"Tha' wasn't polite, Runt. Ya just need ta wait ya turn, ya come after the bitch here."

Rukia followed Hitsugaya's example, but her strike wasn't as effective, because Ichigo caught her blade.

"Both of ya need ta wait ya turns. I'm only one hollow, 'member?"

Both ice zanpakuto weilders scowled at him, he was getting on their nerves. They used shunpo to get out of Ichigo's reach, and Hitsugaya concocted a quick plan. He'd lure the hollow's attention toward him, so Rukia could cut into the mask.

"But, what about Ichigo?" questioned Rukia quietly.

"Kuchiki, he's a hollow. We'd be doing him a favor."

"Captain Hitsu-"

"Just follow the plan, Kuchiki. If all goes well, he should just reappear in a random district. Then we can bring him back to Seireitei, and train him properly."

"It's just..."

Before she could finish, he was already gone. He appeared above the hollow, who smack him down, through the roof of the building they were on. Rukia stood there, arguing with herself on whether or not she should go through with this.

"So... the runt wants ta die first, eh?" said the hollow, as he looked down at Hitsugaya.

"Bastard."

"Ya flatter me, Tiny."

The young captain jumped up at the hollow, preparing to release his shikai.

"Soar in the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

A large ice dragon started to take shape, as the temperature drpped. Swinging his zanpakuto downward at Ichigo, the dragon charged at him, and he followed his attack. Ichigo watched humorously at the captain's futile attempt at hitting him. The hollow aimed a cero at the ice coming toward him, and blasted it. Snow started to fall, but by the time he had realized that Hitsugaya wasn't directly behind his swing, he was missing his left arm, and his right one was frozen.

"Damned brat." he mumbled, glaring at the white-haired captain.

"I get that a lot."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo's tail lashed out, and slammed his head through the roof. This time, the building collapsed. Hitsugaya hit the ground, hard; Rukia jumped down to the street; and Ichigo landed on another roof. The hollow was giggling.

"Didn' know his head was tha' hard." he snikered.

"Hitsugaya taicho! Are you alright?" asked Rukia as she walked over to him quickly.

"I'm fine. Just stick to the plan, Kichiki."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it, Kuchiki!"

"Hai."

Hitsugaya stood up, leaning some of his weight onto Hyourinmaru. He pulled his zanpakuto out of the ground, and charged at Ichigo again. His movements were slowing down, so Ichigo could easily dodge his swings. The hollow jumped behind him, and slammed his fist in the back of his head. This sent the young captain flying into the ground, blood trickling down his face.

"You're gettin' slower, Runt." commented the hollow.

"Shut up."

"Ya sure ya can back up tha' threat hidden in your words, Runt?"

Hitsugaya growled, he wouldn't have this ex-shinigami make fun of him.

"Bankai."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and a smirk became apparent in his features.

"So, ya can still pull off a bankai? Looks like I was underestimatin' ya."

Hitsugaya's wings opened up, and he jumped into the air. After staying up there for about a minute, he dove down at the hollow, who just barely dodged the swing. However, going against the strongest ice zanpakuto wasn't that simple. Half of Ichigo's left half of his body was now encased in ice.

Rukia took the oppertunity, jumped at Ichigo. However, he was able to dodge it at the last second, causing her to miss his head, landing on his side. The cut went through three quarters of the hollow's body, including the hole in his chest.

- - - - - - - - - -

_"Gahhh!"_

_Kuroji kicked the orange-haired shinigami, and backed up. Blood freely flowing through the wound his outer self had received. The gash was deep, and full (it went through his entire body). Ichigo lie off a couple feet away, bleeding from the same attack, however, he wasn't moving. He also had another cut from Kuroji's Zangetsu that ran from near the top of his head, severing his right ear, and a few inches into his shoulder. The pure shock of being kicked, and then receiving the two wounds put the boy in a state of paralysis. His eyes were clouding up, and pupils dialating._

- - - - - - - - - -

The hollow screamed in pain. He had used a majority of his (added) reiatsu to deal with the shinigami infront of him, and he wasn't healing all too fast. Both Hitsugaya and Rukia took this oppertunity, and attacked the distracted hollow. As their attacks landed, the hollow swung his right arm at Rukia, cutting into the base of her colar bone and throat; while his left one went into Hitsugaya's chest. The shinigami both collapsed, and Ichigo tried to get away, but he couldn't move as fast as he wanted to. He was stuck at a regular running pace, which sent a message to Kurotsuchi that now was the time for him to intervene.

- - - - - - - - - -

Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter. It wasn't easy to write, for three reasons. One, parents had to be out of the house while I did this; two, this is my first 'lemon' (if ya could call it that); and three, I had to start the chapter on OpenOffice, and finish it on Fanfic's editing thing, so grammar and spelling might not be perfect. So, let me know what ya think about this chapter. I'm hoping to get chapter 14 out by next Wednesday, so be ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this chapter took me so long to release. I had a few problems (school work for my conference at CHS and my English project; not to mention the low amount of inspiration to write this chapter for some weird reason).

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14

- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo ran from the shinigami, too injured to fight them, too rushed to think of going into Hueco Mundo to save his hide. He was just about to leave the village when he felt two reiatsu make their way toward him, at a very rapid rate. Dragging his claws into the ground to stop himself, he ended up about a foot away from Kurotsuchi.

"Tch, you're really annoying vaizard."

"Like you're any better, fucking bastard."

The hollow started to back up, and he realized that Nemu was behind him, standing there. He remembered how she never really acted on her own, so he jumped at her instead. Of course, he had forgotten that Nemu was nothing more that a konpaku soul pill in a gigai, so, she took the attack head-on, unmoving.

"So predictable..."

Ichigo's eye's widened at Kurotsuchi's words, and jumped away from both of them. He landed on the roof of a building that hadn't been destroyed yet, watching the two shinigami very closely.

"Damned shinigami." the hollow spat at the 12th division captain and vice-captain.

"You really should damn yourself, vaizard."

"Tch."

- - - - - - - - - -

_A white arm lashed out at the shinigami lying in a large pool of his own blood, and lifted him up by the throat._

"_You fucking bitch!"_

_Ichigo hung there, in the hollow's grip, making rapid and raspy noises in a seemingly futile attempt to breath. Blood ran onto Kuroji's white arm, as well as down the shinigami's body, flowing as if one poured water out of a bottle, thin and unending. The orange-haired boy's eyes were glazed over, dark brown overtaking the usual lighter brown. No attempt was made to free himself from his captor._

"_You're the damned reason we're so weak!" Kuroji yelled as he slammed his shinigami counter-part into the concrete and glass._

_Kuroji stood over Ichigo, who suddenly started to take a try at getting up, and away from his current threat. However, a sandaled foot was crushed into his back, forcing a scream out of the boy's dying body, and a smirk from his assailant. _

"_Dammit..." Ichigo managed to choke out before the same foot came soaring back into his back._

"_You're nothing more than a burden. Not even worth existing, let alone living!"_

_Kuroji ripped Zangetsu out of the building, and shoved it about 2 millimeters from the orange-haired shinigami's vertebrae in the back of his neck.  
_

- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia started to stir from her place where she had lost conscience soon after the hollow's attack had landed. She poured most of her reiatsu into healing the large hole in her the base of her neck, saving the rest for her final attack.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurotsuchi and Ichigo stood where they were, staring down at eachother; each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Heheh..."

"Wha's so funny, shinigami bastard?"

"You, and how naive you're being."

"Wha' the hell ya talkin' 'bout shinigami?"

Soon after the hollow's statement, Nemu appeared behind him, holding him so that he couldn't get away without a struggle. Struggle he did, thrashing around; destroying homes by dragging Nemu across them as one would gum on their shoe; using his feet to shove her off; anything that came to mind.

After about thirty minutes of turning half the village into a fine dust, the hollow collapsed, exhausted. The female shinigami still clung with her left arm, seeing as how her right one was dislocated and practically ripped off. Actually, most of her body was badly thrashed, torn up, and bruised.

"Heheh, you actually did something descent for once, Nemu. Let's test this stroke of luck!"

Kurotsuchi raised his zanpakuto, and lowered it into his daughter's body, and only her. The hollow was able to squeeze out of the female's grip in time to not get hit. Ichigo was barely standing though, which set the perfect opportunity Rukia was looking for. She jumped behind him using shunpo, and swung her zanpakuto into his head, cutting the mask off the young vaizard's head/face.

A loud, eerie, high-pitched scream was released from the hollow as he covered his face with his hands. The entire body started to shake, and gradually became more violent. About 5 minutes after Rukia's strike to Ichigo's head, did his body begin to glow slightly, and gently explode (**A/N**: not sure how something gently explodes... but whatever).

The hollow's skin fell to the ground, slowly disintegrating; while Ichigo stood there, barely conscience. He was covered in blood, but fully intact. His wounds received in his head were no longer present, but the hollow's wounds (the one vanishing on the ground) were deeply etched into his body. All of the strikes each shinigami landed on his hollow form were there, some bleeding more profoundly than others.

"Ichigo...?" Rukia questioned, being cautious of the being before her.

His response to her was silence, as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Soon after Ichigo passed out, the reenforcement team arrived.

- - - - - - - - - -

About 3 days later...

- - - - - - - - - -

Brown eyes slowly opened to a white ceiling, walls, and a light brown floor. He was in a bed of white sheets, pillow cases, furniture, curtains, etc. Looking near the small night stand by his head, he noticed a stool, which many visitors had sat in to see how he was coming along. Finally realizing he was in the Soul Society, and not his inner-world did he sit up, looking shocked.

He winced as pain surged through his body. A small, quiet moan escaped him, as he lied back into the soft mattress. However, forcing himself to lie down in the bed didn't shake something else that was bothering him. His stomach felt really awkward, like he hadn't eaten in days, or weeks. Ichigo slowly pried apart his shirt, to find that there was a hole in his lower stomach. The young shinigami's eyes widen in shock and fear, the hollow hole was still present, even though he was in complete control of his body.

"Oh, fuck." Ichigo whispered to himself, quickly re-fixing his top, so the hole was no longer visible.

After another five minutes of deep thinking of how the others would take this, Unohana walked into the room, with her usual unreadable expression present. Ichigo seemed to shrink into the bed, somewhat afraid of what she was going to do.

"No need to be afraid, Kurosaki-san." she said quietly and reassuringly.

The orange-haired boy looked at her with skepticism in his eyes. She only smiled at his uneasiness. Her cool hand lifted up, and touched his forehead.

"Good to see you're fever has left."

"What happened to me? How'd I get here?"

"Well, what happened to you isn't something you need to know right now; and as to how you got here, some of my fourth division members brought you here. They were all commenting on how light you weighed, especially compared to your zanpakuto. Most of them were wondering how you go around with it on your back." Unohana answered, indicating Zangetsu, who was leaning on the wall near his bed.

"How was I injured?"

"Well... I'm not sure you'd want to know, but I'll tell you regardless. Rukia-chan, Hitsugaya taicho, Hisagi fukutaicho, Kurotsuchi taicho, Nemu fukutaicho, and Renji fukutaicho had attacked you."

This response had him bolt up from his position on the bed, looking at her with complete bewilderment.

"Why-?"

Before his sentence hit the half-way point, the door was slammed open. Rukia, Hitsugaya, Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi, Yachirou, and a few others came storming into the small medical room. Their expressions held a combination of sadness, pity, and relief. Ichigo stared at them, wondering what they're doing here.

Yachirou jumped onto his shoulder, and sat on it, while hugging his orange head of hair.

"Ichi's awake, Ken-chan!"

"Aa."

"What are all of you doing here!" asked Ichigo in a loud tone.

"We, are here to see how you're doing. Everyone you attacked is done healing, most of them going about their daily routine. You on the other hand, have been asleep for over 2 days." replied Hitsugaya.

"I've been out that long?"

"Yes, you have. Now, on to more important matters. Do you remember what you did when you were a hollow?"

"What?"

"During my second experiment on you, you freed yourself and gradually took the form of a hollow. It was quite an interesting site. I can see why Aizen had his eyes on you during the war." interjected Kurotsuchi.

"I did? Dammit. What happened?"

"You consumed over 40 villages of konpaku, attacked over 5 shinigami, and destroyed most of the villages you attacked. And then you proceeded to eat Abarai!" Hitsugaya practically screamed. The lose of one of the more powerful vice-captains took a hard tole on most of the shinigami.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to double in size. That last sentence shook the orange-haired boy to the core. His face held doubt, but looking over everyone else, he noted it was probably true.

"Did... I really... do that?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Half the shinigami present nodded, and he felt he could no longer look at them. He had eaten one of his closer friends, and he knew he probably did it with absolutely no remorse.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Could you guys, leave for a while? I don't want to be near others right now."

Unohana finally moved after the rapid, and brief explanation of how Ichigo had gotten into the 4th division's medical room. She stood up and faced the visitors, looking somewhat concerned.

"I believe that Kurosaki-san should get more rest. All those attacks landing on him at once has made his body weak; and the hollow transformation and this information is not good for his mental health or stability."

Hitsugaya nodded in agreement, and helped get the others out of the room. Over half of those who came didn't say anything, including Rukia, who looked a bit heart-broken. Her closest friend was killed, eaten by another close friend; she felt like she still had to sort things out before she could talk to Ichigo again.

Once the visiting group left earshot, and the building in general, did Unohana sit down and look at her patient seriously.

"Kurosaki-san, there are some things that I'd like to talk to you about."

"What?" he responded weakly.

"Do you know that you have the hole in you torso, one that can only belong to a hollow?"

"Yeah. I found that out soon after I woke up."

"Well, that hole started growing as soon as your mask was cut off by Rukia-chan."

"Really?"

"Yes, or at least that is what I assumed when I saw it. It was growing complete in a gradual pace, so I made sure I was the only one in the room whenever you were in your healing sessions. Now, I'm not entirely sure what that means, since this is the first time I've ever heard of anything like this. I have even looked in Kurotsuchi taicho's files to see if there's anything to reverse it..."

When Kurotsuchi's name was mentioned, Ichigo's fear became apparent on his face again.

"Please, don't fret Kurosaki-san, I have not told anyone about your situation. And unless you want me to, I won't."

"Don't tell them. Anyone!" he said, in a rushed voice.

"Alright then, Kurosaki-san. With that settled, I'll release you from my care in one or two days."

"Right."

The 4th division captain stood up, and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Ichigo remained sitting up, contemplating his next step.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hey, once again, I'm sorry this took so long to release. Most of my incentive moments took place when there wasn't an accessible computer near me. So, review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Haha, I got this chapter out sooner than the last one! Go too much free time!

xD

Oh, and this is the last chapter. Thank you for lingering with the story.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15

- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia walked into Ichigo's room the next morning, only to find it empty. She looked around, nothing hidden in the nicely made bed, Zangetsu no longer leaning on the wall, no signs that life had been in the room yesterday. However, as she turned to leave, the small shinigami noticed a slip of paper placed on the 'inside' of the door – you can't see it if you're entering, but you can see it when you leave. She gently took it out of its holding place and opened it.

_Guys, don't bother looking for me. I've left Soul Society, as well as my general life for a while. Don't expect me anywhere for a while, try not to look for me. I don't want to repeat what happened with Renji.  
-Ichigo_

The 13th division member dropped the note, and ran out of the room. She immediately started scanning the Seireitei for any hints of the orange-haired substitute shinigami, but it was as if he vanished completely. Her first thought was to tell someone she could trust, so she went to Byakuya, who had mellowed out since the big Seireitei break-in to rescue her.

"Kurosaki is missing?"

"Hai, nii-sama. He left a note in his room, saying he doesn't want to be found for a while. I don't know how long that while is though."

"Well, have you tried looking for his reiatsu. The boy keeps spilling it like a cup with no bottom anywhere in it."

"I have. I can't find it, anywhere."

"Have you tried looking in the human world?"

Realization hit the younger of the two siblings. She bowed to her older brother, and ran out the door. Drawing out her zanpakuto, she focused on Urahara's shop, and opened the portal. As soon as the doors permitted her to, she ran through them.

- - - - - - - - - -  
About 8 hours earlier...  
- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, you're back early, Kurosaki-san." said Urahara, as Ichigo came through the portal that lead to his shop. "How was your trip?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want you to do something for me."

"What would that be...?"

"I want you to teach me how to suppress my reiatsu."

"I'm not sure I get what you're hinting at, Kurosaki-san."

"If you won't do it, I may have other ways of doing it."

"Why so intent to learn kidou so suddenly, Kurosaki-san?"

"I don't want people to be able to find me. It's gotten to be a problem I can't handle anymore."

"Really now?"

"Will you do it or not?"

"I will, on the condition you let Rukia-chan know where you are, and why you're doing this. I think I understand your reasoning, but she'd like to know. Also, I want you to pay me."

"Pay you? You're the reason I'm asking for help, idiot!"

"What'd I do to you?"

"You put me in this situation in the first place!"

"How so?" the shop owner asked sheepishly/sarcastically.

"Just answer my fucking question Urahara!"

"Yare, yare. So demanding. I'll do it, and you won't have to pay. Geez, you have no sense of humor, Kurosaki-san."

"When do we start?"

"Hm... how about now? No one is here, and everyone in Soul Society is asleep. Besides, maybe along the way I can get a summary of what happened over there. Maybe find a way of convincing another shinigami to get a copy of Mayuri's notes on you."

"Whatever. We're training in the basement, right?"

"Yes, I'll be down there in a minute."

Urahara walked over to his desk, and wrote on a sheet of paper that the shop was closed for a little, before coming down to meet Ichigo.

The shop owner went over the basic rules of kidou to the orange-haired vaizard, knowing that this was the only subject that would take Ichigo weeks, maybe even years to figure out. They had agreed to meet at night, when most people were asleep, and they would have a smaller chance of being interrupted.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Present...  
- - - - - - - - - -

"Urahara-san!" Rukia voiced as she popped into his shop. "Have you seen Ichigo? He vanished from the Seireitei yesterday."

The shop owner looked thoughtful for a second, before flicking open his fan and remembering the threat/plead that Ichigo had given him earlier.

"_Urahara-san. Don't tell anyone that I'm in this world. Don't tell them I was here. If you do, I won't hesitate to hurt you."_

"_Ara, what a threat, Kurosaki-san."_

_The young shinigami flash-stepped behind him at a speed that even the former 12th division captain couldn't keep up with. Zangetsu was pointed at the back of his neck, its owner glaring daggers more numerous than Byakuya's Senbonzakara Kageyoshi._

"_I mean it."_

"_Right, as you wish, Kurosaki-san."_

"_Thank you."_

"Can't say I have, Rukia-san. Why, did he do something wrong?"

"He has fucking vanished off the face of Seireitei, and I can't sense him here! What do you think?" she screamed, pissed at Urahara's coy attitude toward the situation.

"Well, I'll let you know if I see him, Rukia-san."

She left the shop to search the city. However, Ichigo was seeking daylight shelter with the vaizards, hiding in Hacchi's barrier.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ichigo, why are you here?" asked a surprised Shinji.

"Don't want to talk about it, Hirako."

"I thought once you mastered your hollow, you'd never be seen near us again."

"You want me out of your hair? I've got a condition."

"What?"

"Help me learn kidou. Because I can't control my reiatsu, people can easily find me. I don't want that anymore."

"Wait. You want to learn kidou?" the blond vaizard questioned with a slight laugh.

"Yes."

"Alright. If you learn this, you better not come to us for anymore help. You're one of the biggest idiots I've ever met, bringing all your problems to us." a voice said from behind Shinji. It was Hiyori.

- - - - - - - - - -  
1.5 years later...  
- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo leaned on Zangetsu, keeping himself relatively perpendicular to the ground below him. He had just fended off another of Hiyori's attacks, using both his zanpakuto and a byakurai (a bakudo spell).

Shinji walked up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You actually mastered kidou. Who'd have ever thought you were capable?" he said sarcastically.

"Tch."

"Hey, we helped you for the past year and a half, you could at least thank us."

"Thank you. I'll be leaving now."

Ichigo took Zangetsu out of the ground, and replaced it on his back. He slowly walked out of the training grounds to visit Urahara for his usual nightly practice with the shop keeper. Both the vaizards and the former shinigami captain had helped him increase his control of his reiatsu since he first requested it. To his relief, the vaizards and Urahara hadn't gotten any information out of him, and were unaware of his hole.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. Welcome, here for the usual training?"

Another add on to the orange-haired shinigami's relief was that all the shinigami, family members, and friends had no idea where he could be; which was due to the amazing feet of Urahara not saying anything about Ichigo's location.

"Yeah. It'll be the last one too."

"Really? I didn't think you'd be going off so early."

"It's been over a year, Urahara-san."

"True. Well, let's get you ready!"

They both climbed down into the basement, which was insanely similar to how most of the training grounds Ichigo found himself in. They both got in their fighting stances, with Zangetsu leaning against a rock. Urahara's idea to get him to learn kidou faster was do do it without his zanpakuto, and amazingly enough, it worked.

The shop owner released Benihime, and charged at his pupil. Ichigo dodged it, and mumbled an incantation, releasing another Byakurai at his opponent. Urahara jumped out of the way, sending an Blood Strike (**A/N:** ya all know that Kisuke can do something similar to Ichi's Getsuga, right? Well, since he has a "Blood Sheild", that is what I'm calling his long distance slash thing) at the air-bound shinigami. Ichigo countered with a Shakkahou, and landed within the dust cloud the collision caused.

After about 4 hours of fighting, Urahara sheathed his sword, and walked over to a semiconscious Ichigo. Both of them had used a lot reiatsu in the past hours, and were tired.

"Nah, Kurosaki-san. How about you stay here tonight. You look barely conscious."

"No, that's okay Urahara-san."

Ichigo started walking towards the ladder that lead to the shop, and his way out. However, before he reached the bottom of the ladder, he had fallen over, asleep. The shop owner laughed gently at this, and let him rest where he was. He climbed out of the basement, and closed the door, covering it back up under the tatami mat.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Ichigo looked around, he had somehow managed to show up in his side-ways world. He didn't want to be there, it held way too many memories. The shinigami knew that coming back to his world was inevitable, but he didn't want to come back so soon._

"_Wha' the hell are ya doin' here, King?" asked an annoyed hollow._

_Kuroji had been extremely anti-social, not even bothering to try to take over Ichigo's body. However, he wasn't the easiest of beings to convince to the lending of reiatsu. Fortunatly, Ichigo had beaten the crap out of him to the point the hollow didn't seem to care anymore, and lent him the reiatsu when Ichigo needed/wanted it._

_The orange-haired boy turned his head so he could see his counter-part, and quirked an eyebrow._

"_I have no idea why I'm here. Do I need a reason, Kuroji?"_

"_I tol' ya ta stop callin' me tha'."_

"_You're going to live with it. It's your name."_

"_I ain't got a name."_

"_Yes, you do. I gave it to you over a year ago."_

"_I don't remember acceptin' a name from you."_

"_I do, so live with it."_

_Ichigo's short temperness was wasted on his hollow, but thinking back on how Kuroji acted before the dissection incident, he couldn't help it. He had been able to calm him down when he was pissed at Kurotsuchi for digging into his body, this new Kuroji couldn't, didn't do anything similar._

_The shinigami turned to leave, but Kuroji's voice stopped him._

"_King. What happened to us a year and a half ago? I know I existed before tha', I jus' wan' ta know what happened, 'cause I don' remember anythin' before that. But I **know** I've been around longer, why else would you act so pissed a' me all the time? Especially when I havn' done much to ya." the hollow said; a bit distracted, like he was trying to remember his past, but it wasn't coming to him.  
_

_Kuroji looked at his king, with curiosity in his eyes, as well as determination. Ichigo however, thought that saying nothing would be the best thing to do. He left his inner world, leaving a confused hollow in his wake._

- - - - - - - - - -

The orange-haired shinigami stirred from his sleep, to find that he was still in Urahara's training room. He sat up and rubbed his head. He was defiantly not expecting himself to wake up here. Getting up, Ichigo brushed the dust off his shihakusho, and walked over to his exit.

He had a little trouble opening the door, seeing as the mat was on top of the door, which swung outwards. Ichigo used all of his weight, and shoved the door opened. Climbing out, he noticed three familiar figures standing in the shop.

'Oh, shit.'

"Ichigo...?" asked a surprised short shinigami, with not-to-brilliant drawing abilities.

"Kurosaki!" exclaimed the short white haired captain.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Kurosaki-san. How are you this morning?" asked the cheerful shop owner.

"Eh..." was all he could get out of his mouth. The shock of having two shinigami that knew him, be in the shop he happened to sleep in the previous night was not what he expected.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran over to the orange-haired shinigami, who fortunatly closed the door before she got to him.

She jumped at him, hugging him. Tears of happiness were rolling down her eyes, burrying her head into his chest.

"Where the hell where you these past months? Most of Soul Society was looking for you!"

"Wha-? Really?" questioned the stupified shinigami.

"Obviously. Do you think any shinigami would lie about something like that?" stated Hitsugaya.

"Guess not."

Ichigo pried the ecstatic shinigami off of him, before standing up.

"Well, I'll be off." said Ichigo as he headed toward the door, only to be spoken to again.

"Where the fuck are you going, Kurosaki?"

"Out."

"You've been 'out' for over a year! I have the right to know where you're going as your superior."

The taller shinigami stopped where he was, and turned his head to face the 10th division captain. A scowl was present on his face, and not his normal one.

"Toshiro, I hold no rank in Soul Society. I am not part of any of the Gotei, so you are not my superior. I am an individual, under no one's command but my own."

Both Rukia and Urahara stared at the pissed off shinigami before them. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"Ever since the arrancar war, I have been your superior, Kurosaki."

"No, you haven't."

With that, Ichigo left the shop. He was followed by all three of them, who kept a distance from the short tempered boy and the vaizard. Taking Zangetsu off his back, Ichigo closed his eyes, and focused his reiatsu into his zanpakuto. The blade glowed a tint of purple, blue shinigami reiatsu mixed with the dark red of a hollow. He raised his blade and cut a hole in the air, opening up a black gash infront of him.

"What is that, Ichigo?" asked a shocked Rukia.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that's..."

"I thought I told you guys I didn't want to be near others now. It may have been over a year, but I still don't want any unnecessary contact with shinigami."

"You're talking like you aren't one, Ichigo..." stated Rukia, a bit perplexed at the boy's choice in words.

"Kuchiki, he isn't a shinigami. He's a vaizard, one that needs to be supervised if he doesn't yeild soon. If he loses control again, we could be in an even worse situation than last time! We need to apprehend him."

Ichigo wheeled to face the group of three that were seeing him off. He looked slightly annoyed, with a glint in his expression that said he knew something no one else did.

"Toshiro... I'm not a vaizard. I never was."

"Then explain your hollow abilities, Kurosaki!"

"Simple, just because I have the reiatsu of a hollow, and a shinigami doesn't mean I'm a vaizard."

"What else could you be? An arrancar?" asked Hitsugaya, in a tone that seemed like he made a decisive blow to Ichigo's logic.

The orange-haired teen had to think for a second before he could answer. "I'm probably more arrancar than vaizard."

The captain stared at him, but before he could get anything out in protest, Ichigo cut him off.

"I had about a 95 percent completed mask, and the hole in my chest before I grabbed Zangetsu from within me as a konpaku. I'm neither arrancar, nor vaizard. Hell, I don't know what I am."

"Then... then that's the reason Aizen held such great interest in you! He was looking to build, create, and control a complete fusion of a shinigami and hollow! You're a his perfect hybrid!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, their color slowly becoming black and yellow. A scowl of pure loathing appeared on his face. His tone of voice becoming insanely violent and higher, kinda like Kuroji's voice. The hollow mask forming, in a pulled to the side kind of way.

"I don't belong to anyone. Not you, Aizen, Isshin, Kisuke, or even that bastard Kurotsuchi. I ain't **no one's **property!"

He turned around, the hollow mask still forming on the side of his head, instead of over his face.

Rukia started to slowly walk toward him, as he walked into the portal. Once most of his body was in it, it started to dissolve. He looked back before it vanished completly.

"If anyone comes after me, don't expect them back in one peice."

- - - - - - - - - -  
The End  
- - - - - - - - - -

Okay, the story is over! The down side is, you are stuck with the ever present cliff-hanger; the up side, I'm most likely going to write a sequel. I'm going to aim for about 85 (at 82 or 83, I'll start writin' it) reviews before I start/post chapter one of the next story, so you all should know how to get it out sooner.

Please pardon the OOCs, they'll be popin' up in the sequel a lot more than this one.

I'm still amazed at how long this turned out to be. This story was originally planned out at four chapters; and surprise, surprise, I almost square that number. I guess I learned that I shouldn't limit my stories... because they'll be long anyways.

Review, and let me know what you thought of the story.


End file.
